The Leviathans
by KbBoY127
Summary: Siobhan and her sisters enter the magnificent kingdom of Narnia via a hall or mirrors... but soon after it is invaded by demons known as 'The Leviathans' Can they stop them and save Narnia?
1. Chapter 1

**Special thanks to Shannon for all her help... I couldn't have done it without you love :D**  
**Enjoy!**

The quaint little cottage stood overlooking the fields that surrounded it, which had turned a brilliant shade of crimson since the sun had begun to set. The last leaf of a magnificent sycamore fluttered down past the thatched roof, twirling in the autumn breeze and landed softly on its doorstep. Well, it would of landed on the doorstep if the hyperactive black labrador had not been in the way.  
The leaf settled itself down on the animals nose, as light as the lightest of feathers.  
Kiera however, (for that was this dogs name) did not care for its weight, or its purpose. She barked and snorted and rolled around anyway.  
'What on Earth is going on? Kiera? What ever is the matter?' Said a loud, female voice. The door opened and there stood an attractive looking girl, her long, golden-blonde hair flowing down her back, with a look of concern on her face. She fiddled with her ear (as she so often did when she was nervous) while her beautiful blue eyes scanned the garden for trouble. She looked down at the grumbling pooch. 'Oh Kiera you silly thing, you really gave me a fright! I'm trying to watch Laurel and Hardy you know!' The dog looked up at her, a guilty look on its face. She looked down simultaneously and sighed 'Well never mind'. Picking the labrador up, she turned back to the open door.  
'Siobhan!' Shouted a brisk, commanding voice, 'Tea's ready!'  
'Okay mum!' Siobhan replied, then, setting Kiera down on the welcome mat, she rushed to join her sisters at the table.  
As she stumbled in, almost falling over, Siobhans siblings observed her with mixed looks of interest, confusion and boredom.  
The interest came from Emilese and Amerie, who where watchin Siobhan's entrance with delight, They loved a bit of excitement sprinkled over their tea. These two both had brown hair, however Amerie's was much darker shade, almost black. Emilese was the smaller one, although also the most fiery. Amerie was the tallest sister and the one that all the boys seemed to linger after, although she herself was in denial about that fact. Back to the mixed reactions, Addie was the sister who wore a look of confusion. But then again, little Addie always seemed to be permanently confused about everything and nothing. She had many strange habits (such as constantly dropping pens and beeping for no apperent reason) that led the general public to believe she was quite mad.  
The two small, blonde, intelligent looking girls sat either side of Addie were Grace and Bethany. Both looked bored and tired, perhaps because they had been studying all day and as a result, could think of nothing but physics and chemistry at the present time. 'Nice to see you falling at our feet girl!' Amerie teased, looking at Siobhan and making no effort at all to hide her amusement.  
'Oh shush you!' Retorted Siobhan, sliding into her chair as she did so.  
'Great comeback sis... really amazing.' Smirked Emilese in a sarcastic, mocking tone.  
'What is this, pick on Siobhan day?' Siobhan grumbled, frowning at her sisters.  
'Be quiet girls!' Snapped their mother as Amerie was about to add something, and the girls fell silent, for they knew better than to anger her.  
'So, where shall we go tomorrow?' Grace asked as they ate, 'We're supposed to be having lovely weather... according to the weather man!'  
'Mmm the weather man...' Siobhan said dreamily, paying no further attention.  
The rest of the sisters pondered the question for awhile, until- 'I KNOW!' yelled Addie, causing Amerie to tumble off her chair and Bethany to inhale half a glass of lemonade up her nose. 'The fair!' She cried triumphantly.  
'Owch... yes... fair...good one...' Grimaced Amerie as she got steadily to her feet, rubbing her bottom as she did. 'What do you think Beth?'  
Bethany responded with a loud splutter.  
'Fair enough then' Laughed Grace, Helping her.  
'Then it's settled then!' Addie exclaimed- 'I wonder what we'll find there?' Siobhan looked flustered at this question.  
'Hmm i'm not sure... Oh I know, Rides! Duuh! Honestly Addie, You're so dumb sometimes!'  
Addie faked a look of horror 'That's a horrible thing to say!' She protested, then laughed heartily with the others.

**What do you think? Please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, wolfing down their breakfasts, the sisters hurried to the fair.  
'Hurry up! Come on! I want to go on every single ride! Hurry Addie! Stop falling over!' Siobhan shouted impatiently.  
'It's not like i can help myself!' Addie protested, 'I just keep slipping! It's these damn converse shoes I tell you!'  
Suddenly and without warning, the other five sisters stopped dead in their tracks, Staring at Addie with looks of horror on their faces.  
'Did you just... Insult...The almighty power that is...The converse?' Exclaimed Grace, Wearing a look of distaste so exaggerated it was almost comical. 'No... No of course I didn't!' Squeaked Addie, 'I only said they're making me slip!'  
'She does have a point, They are awfully slippy on this ground for some reason.' Said Emilese, flashing her pair of them, which were a striking black.  
'Well... I guess so.' Sighed Siobhan, looking down at her own, purple pair. 'But NEVER do that again Addie.'  
The sisters continued down the road, talking excitedly about T.V show, Fit actors, Just normal, girly conversations, until they finally reached the fairground.  
'Oh my god have you SEEN Jude Law Recently?' Enquired Siobhan, 'He is just so-EEP! We're here!'  
'Finally!' Grumbled Amerie, 'My feet are killing!' Ignoring this, the sisters rushed into the fair ground.  
'Oh wow!' Cried Bethany, 'A hall of mirrors!' She then hurried inside of it.  
'Oh great, the first thing we go into isn't a rollercoaster, or even a ride, it's a hall of mirrors.' Moaned Siobhan, following the others.  
The hall of mirrors wasn't really a hall at all, more of a dome situated near the fairground entrance. Inside sat countless sparkling mirrors, not a speak of dust on either of them. However, just one of these caught Siobhans eye, a gleaming, gold-framed mirror that entranced her for some unknown reason.  
'Guys look at this mirror! It's so... so...' Siobhan trailed off as her eyes began to close, an she started leaning forwards towards it,  
about to make a collision that would leave it not quite so magnificent afterwards.  
'Siobhan!' Cried Emilise, grabbing her hand but stumbling as she did so.  
'Emilise!' Shouted Bethany, also grabbing yet stumbling. 'It's sucking us in!' She yelled in horror.  
'What are you guys- AHH!' Screamed Addie as Bethany grabbed her, resulting in Addie pulling over Grace, resulting in yet more screams.  
'So I was like, a shark's like a fish but it swims yeah? Then-WOAH!' Gasped Amerie, her conversation with Grace (who had stopped listening a while ago) cut short as she was pulled over.  
'Guys, we're being pulled inside! Help! Someone!' Screamed Siobhan, But too late, The girls were sucked into the swirling, misty depths of the mirror, then quick as a bullet from a rifle, the mirror collasped onto the floor. The screams of the girls echoed for a moment, then all was still.

Please Review ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Rustling. Chirping. Scratching.  
'Ouch... What happened? Where am I?' Siobhan asked herself, squinting her eyes against the harsh light, for that was all she could see.  
'You can say that again!' Said Amerie from somewhere to her left, 'Siobhan... I think it's safe to say where not in London anymore!'  
Siobhan let her eyes adjust to the light, then looked around. Her jaw dropped.  
She was surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of magnificent trees, all of wich made her own sycamore back home pale in comparison. She was sat on the softest grass she had ever had the pleasure to be sat on and was surrounded by lush vegetation containing far too many different types of plants for her to name. Some of them she had never even seen before! 'Oh... my...god!' She squealed happily, jumping around like a... well, like a Sioban.  
'Ok, not to ruin the moment, but you do realise we are currently lost in the middle of god-knows-where-but it definitley isn't home right?'  
Emilese snapped, stopping Siobhan's dancing almost instantly.  
'Ah. Yes. Right.' She said guiltily.  
'Right... I say we try and find someone around here who knows where we are... agreed?' Asked Bethany.  
'Yes, Good idea.' Amerie said.  
'Ok then!' Shouted Addie, 'Lets go-AHH!'  
'ADDIE! What's wrong?' Shouted Siobhan, scanning the clearing for danger and messing with her ear as she did so.  
'A MOUSE!' Screeched Addie, 'A BIG ONE!'  
'Oh well, you know, don't mind me i'm just, you know, STANDING RIGHT HERE! Honestly do you people have any respect? Tut tut.'  
Siobhan looked down an jumped, as she realised the voice belonged to the mouse in question.  
'The name's Reepicheep' Said the mouse, doing a little flip and a bow for good measure.  
'You... you can talk?' Stuttered Addie.  
'No... what on earth gave you that impression? OF COURSE I CAN!' Reepicheep shouted, then sighed, 'You're obviously not from around here are you girls?'  
'No...certainly not!' Bethany snapped, 'We demand to know where we are and why we are here!'  
'Well now..' Started Reepicheep, 'Where you are is simple, you are in the kingdom of narnia.' He looked at the sisters, expecting a cry or a gasp. When he recieved neither, he continued. 'As for how you got here, I haven't the foggiest.'  
'Oh great' The sisters sighed in unison.  
'Well that was... creepy' Shuddered Reepichepp, ' But do not fear girls! For Reepicheep is here!' He Smiled.  
'Oh he's so cute!' whispered Siobhan.  
'WHO SAID THAT?' Yelled Reepicheep, obviously outraged.  
'Oh, I did, sorry.' Apologised Siobhann.  
'As you should be! Now! Onwards We shall go! I Will lead you to my camp, where my fellow comrades lie!' Said Reepicheep boldly,  
Trotting off in front of them in between two giant plants that looked a little bit pink and black gloves.  
'Oh... they do? I'm awfully sorry.' Said Addie sadly.  
'Hmm? Oh! No no no i meant they lie asleep! Silly person.' Said Reepicheep.  
'Oh Addie, you are rather funny sometimes you know!' Laughed Amerie, then the sisters hurried after the mysterious little mouse,  
wondering what other suprises this kingdom had in store for them.

**Hope you liked Reepicheeps entrance :D  
Please review ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

As the sisters hurried after the funny little mouse, who moved rather quickly, they each noticed many strange and wonderful things around and about the forest they were pushing through. Bethany for example, noticed foxes brandishing swords at each other, Emilese swore she had seen a Faun and Addie was certain she had laid eyes on two beavers kissing. 'It ws so strange you know, Watching those beavers kiss like that!' She said, for what seemed like the tenth time.  
'Honestly! We creatures don't complain when we see you humans kissing! Really!' Reepicheep gasped.  
'Oh, does that mean there are other people here as well?' Grace asked excitedly.  
'No, it means I like coconuts... Of course there are!' Snapped Reepicheep. It had become clear to the girls that this mouse was quick to lose his temper, or perhaps he just wasn't used to such silly questions.  
'Are there any boys?' Squealed Siobhan.  
'Well of course there are my dear! And what boys they are! Handsome, strong young chaps! Yes indeed!' Said Reepicheep proudly.  
Siobhan had no reply to this, except for a tiny bit of drool.  
'Oh honestly Siobhan! Calm down girl!' Emilese laughed, shaking her as she did so.  
'Sorry' Siobhan blushed.  
Finally, they arrived at the camp, which really wasn't much of a camp in the sisters' opinion. A little fire burned brightly in the middle of two hazel-coloured tents and making the girls sweat even more.  
'Let me introduce you to my comrades ladies!' Said Reepicheep proudly, 'BOYS! COME OUT HERE! VISITORS!'  
The two tents opened up quite suddenly, then out stepped a dwarf from the first, then the second person revealed themself.  
'Oh... My... God!' Whispered Siobhan, her eyes darting all over the new arrival to her field of vision.  
'Let me introduce you to each other!' Said Reepicheep. 'This fine looking young dwarf over here is Ribbentrop!'  
'Ello folks! Nice to see a few new faces!' Said Ribbentrop, Smiling brightly. He had a gruff voice, but yet a cheerful face.  
'And this here is Peter! Say hi Peter!' Smiled Reepicheep.  
'Hello there!' Grinned Peter, whom Siobhan had been unknowingly staring at for quite awhile now, her mouth open.  
Peter noticed this and shuffled his feet awkwardly. 'Is she quite alright? He asked timidly.  
'Oh yes she's fine, she's just abit.. ermm..' Started Amerie, hitting Siobhan as she did so.  
'Cold!' Siobhan Yelled suddenly, 'I'm just a bit cold!'  
'But... well not to be rude but... it's really quite warm' Said Peter.  
'Oh yes, that's right, so it is!' Spluttered Siobhan, Obviously utterly humiliated.  
Ribbentrop laughed, while the other girls giggled and Peter looked a tiny bit scared. What followed was an extremely awkward silence,  
like no silence you have ever felt before, until... 'OK! let's the spare tents up for these girls, they'll be staying with us tonight' Declared Reepicheep, looking slightly flustered about the whole situation.  
'Alright Girls, i'm afraid it'll have to be three in one tent, an' two in the other' said Ribbentrop, 'Cos' we only got two'.  
'That's quite alright, thank you very much' said Bethany.  
As they got settled in the rather cosy tents, Addie asked Reepicheep, 'Excuse me Mr Reepicheep?'  
'Good heavens girl! Mr Reepicheep is my father! I think... anyway just call me Reepicheep if you will!'  
'Oh ok, Reepicheep...' Started Addie, 'I was just wondering where you are sleeping?'  
'Oh' Reepicheep said looking slightly irritated, 'I am forced to sleep with Ribbentrop, which is not so bad, but there is one slight problem.'.  
'What's that?' Emilese asked.  
'He ermmm... he has... what is the phrase...' Reepicheep appeared to ponder this thought, then give up, 'Terrible gas'.  
The girls laughed themselves to sleep, thinking what else this place could possibly suprise them with when they awoke.

**What do think? Please review ;D **


	5. Chapter 5

The gigantic fortress hovered above the great sea, held there by some mysterious magic, looming over the crashing waters as the thunder clapped and the lightning flashed like a blade, slicing throught the night sky and illuminating the entire castle. It was imposing to say the least, a formidable-looking monstrosity, the many windows dotted around its jet-black towers and walls were all barred, but not just with iron bars, oh no, these were spike studded steel bars, the tip of each spike jutting out menacingly, as if they were daring somebody to touch them. Hundreds of flaming torches burned brightly around the fortress, lighting up its walkways and illiuminating the hideous gargoyles overlooking everything in sight.  
As said before, every window on this castle was barred, except for one. The very top floor, floor 666, had just one open, un-barred window. There was however, a reason for this. Inside the room there was a gigantic staircase and up this staircase was a small,  
damp room. In the wmiddle, there lay a boy on a stone table, draped in red and black robes. Looming over him was a tall, ugly old woman in a white dress, who wore a crown of silver on her head. This woman was Redyr, the long-lost sister of the White Whitch.  
'My friends!' The hag screeched, although there were clearly no friends present, 'The time has come! Once this sacrifice is complete,  
the portal shall be opened! The Leviathans will come! And they will bring havoc and destruction to this disgusting kingdom!' She spat the last word with an obvious tone of venom in her raspy voice, then proceeded to move towards the boy on the table, who squirmed and struggled with his bonds, a long, curved dagger in her hands. 'I will have revenge for my sisters death! Soon Narnia,  
soon you will feel the wrath of Redyr and the Leviathans!' She yelled this out of the window and as she did this, the boy started chewing on his bonds, unnoticed by Redyr. As she was coming to the end of her speech, the boy (who was rather skinny) wriggled his feet free of their bonds and jumped off the table, then sprinted down the spiral staircase, the remains of his hands bonds dangling down.'NO!' Screamed Redyr, launching a black, twisting fireball his way but too late, the boy ran towards the unbarred window an without a moments hesitation, dived straight out of it. 'No! No!' Repeated Redyr, howling and screeching like a rabid wolf. 'WHY?'  
She asked, then crumpled on the stone floor, defeated.  
Outside the fortress, the boy was still falling, twisting and turning in the howling wind, until finally, he plunged into the freezing waters of the great sea.

Addie jumped awake, screaming and waking the others as she did so.  
'Addie! What's wrong?' Shouted Amerie, clearly terrified.  
'YAAAH!' Yelled Reepicheep, bursting into the tent, his sword drawn. 'Where is the creature? Let me face it!' He looked round at the girls, realised there was no hideous beast attacking them and frowned. 'What, no terrible monster? No evil being intent on killing either of you? Oh... how dissapointing.' He put away his sword, then looked at Addie. 'So go on, what on earth is wrong?'  
'I... i had a dream... a bad one.' Addie stuttered.  
Peter (who had been standing at the tents entrance watching the while scene) stepped in. 'A dream? No Addie, I can tell by the look of you that what you had was no dream... You have just had a vision! I can see all the symptoms!' Addie looked at herself in her mirror and could see he was right, her face was a dark purple colour and her pupils were a bright shade of orange.  
'Oh my gosh!' She gasped, 'I look possesed!'  
'You certainly do!' Laughed Amerie, then quickly stopped as the others glared at her.  
'What did you see? asked Ribbentrop, who had apparently seen the whole thing yet appeared from nowhere.  
Addie explained about the fortress, the boy and the whitch.  
'Hmmm... I have heard rumours of such a fortress but... surely they could not be true?' said Peter.  
'Well of course it's true! She's had a vision of it!' Declared Reepicheep.  
'Oh, so now you believe all this Reepicheep? The other day you stated that this fortress buisness was a load o' tosh!' Snapped Ribbentrop, glaring at the now extremely irritated mouse.  
'How dare you criticise my now-changed opinion! You stinking half man!' Yelled Reepicheep, drawing his sword.  
'HALF MAN? OH, NOW YOU'VE DONE IT YOU INSOLENT LITTLE RAT!' Bellowed Ribbentrop, taking out his axe.  
'BOYS!' Shouted Peter, 'Put away your weapons! We'll have no violence here! You should be ashamed of yourselves!'  
The two stopped squabbling and moved away from each other, still seething.  
'I thought they liked each other?' Whispered Grace.  
'Apparently not it seems' Replied Bethany.  
'So, what are we going to do about this vision?' Asked Siobahn, shaking a little.  
'Well there's only one thing to do!' Said Reepicheep, 'We must travel to the great sea and find this boy! Perhaps we will get some answers that way! Also, we have some friends that need helping out along the way, as they were our original quest'.  
'Oh, what's happened to them?' Asked Siobhan.  
'Oh, jus' an enraged dragon-lord has locked them away in his castle and we need em' back' Replied Ribbentrop.  
'Nothing big then...' Muttered Emilese.  
'ONWARDS THEN!' Shouted Reepicheep and onwards they went.

**Yup, we're getting to the main plot at last ;D**  
**Please Review :) **


	6. Chapter 6

The group moved steadily through the rest of the gigantic forest, which seemed to go on forever. As they stumbled over logs, stumps,  
vines and all sorts of things, they encountered many creatures, some friendly, others not quite so nice. Among these was an enraged minatour, which felt the sharp edges of both Ribbentrops axe and Peters longsword, a swarm of large, red bees, which forced the group to jump into a nearby river, a family of grizzly bears who paid no attention to them and an old, friendly owl who equipped the sisters with a weapon each, as they had previously been completely unarmed. The weaponry was only daggers and bows, but it was certainly better than nothing at all.  
As they progressed through the forest Ribbentrop and Siobhan got to know each other and realised that quite unbelieveably, they had a lot in common. They both hated stereotypical comments, mice (although Siobhan didn't really mind Reepicheep) and they each loved the colour yellow. After discovering this last fact, they declared one another best friends. As such, Siobhan finally had someone to talk to about her feelings for peter who knew him well.  
'Everytime he smiles at me I just feel so... oh my heart soars! But he thinks im a freak' She sighed.  
'Oh no he doesn't!' Said Ribbentrop, 'He was a bit suprised at you the other day o'course but he's told me personally that he thinks you're rather attractive' He smiled.  
Siobhan gasped, 'OH! OH MY GOSH! OH!' She repeated for awhile.  
'You should talk to him... he's only human after all yanno!' Said Ribbentrop, amused at Siobhans frantic gasping.  
'Yes... yes you're right... I will talk to him! I will! RIGHT NOW!' She declared, starting towards peter.  
She moved roughly 30 centimeteres before she turned back.  
'I can't!' She whimpered, ' I don;t know what to say!'  
'Jus' talk to him! Hang on...' RIbbentrop said then moved towards peter, whispering something to him.  
Siobhan messed with her ear nervously as she watched, thinking what he could possibly be saying, was it good? Bad? Who knew?  
Suddenly, she tripped over a large vine and fell over, letting out a little scream as she did so.  
'Siobhan!' shouted peter, running over to help her up.  
'I... i'm fine' Stuttered Siobhan, looking up at peter from her position on the forest floor.  
'Good!' Said Peter, kneeling down next to her.  
Their eyes met and for a moment, they were lost in each others gazes, hypnotised by one another. Then suddenly, they broke off and Peter helped Siobhan up.  
'We really should get to know each other a little more' Peter smiled.  
'Yes, yes we will' Siobhan said, returning the smile.  
Reepicheep coughed,'May we continue?'  
'Oh, yes sorry!' Said both Siobhan and Peter. The sisters smiled at them.  
The group continued walking for awhile until they heard a roar up ahead and stopped dead in their tracks. 'Shh!' Said Ribbentrop, that's the roar of Nate, the dragon lord! We are close!' He hurried off up the forest path and the others followed suit.  
They soon came to a large bridge which seperated the forest from the castles huge wooden doors, which were guarded by two fierce looking soldiers, their spiked, golden armour gleaming in the sunlight.  
The castle itself was gigantic and also gleaming a brilliant gold colour, for it is well known that dragons adore gold.  
The roars continued, crashing like thunder, as the guards spotted the new arrivals.  
'You wish to seek a meeting with his majesty Lord Nate the Third?' One asked.  
'Aye, we do!' Said Ribbentrop.  
'Well you aint gonna get one! Now buzz off!' Snapped the other guard.  
'Well now... That's not very nice' Said Reepicheep, then quick as a flash, jumped up and sliced both guards heads clean off.  
'Sorry about that chaps!' He grinned. 'Come now! Let us take back our friend! YAH!' And with that, they charged on in, nervous,  
yet excited and prepared to fight.

**Yep, love is in the air i think ;) **

**Please review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

The group charged through the castle doors, shouting and waving their weapons, then stopped suddenly. Looking around, they realised no-one was there. Not a single person was to be seen. The courtyard was deserted, except for the occasional cat.  
'Well, that was a short battle.' Said Emilese.  
'You can say that again!' Said Peter, 'But don't!' He added, after seeing her open her mouth once more.  
'Oh and to think, I bet i've creased my clothes thanks to all that fuss beforehand!' Moaned Siobhan, looking at herself and tutting.  
'Speaking of clothes...' Peter looked at Siobhan's clothes strangely. No-one in his hometown wore anything like that.  
She wore a white shirt, with four green turtles with weapons such as swords, nunchucks and a staff, with the letters 'TMNT' going across her chest. She wore dark blue, fitted denim jeans, with purple converse upon her feet.  
'WHAT?' gasped Siobhan, looking offended.  
'Ermm, nothing' Replied Peter, looking away and shaking his head in confusion.  
'Well I say where are all the scoundrels?' Cried Reepicheep, obviously upset, flinging his sword to the ground.  
'I have no-' Started Amerie, when all of a sudden she heard something. Drums. The steady pounding of drums, one, two, one, two.  
Addie flinched a little. 'Oh! I don't like this! At all!' She whimpered, shuffling behind Grace, who looked confused rather than scared.  
The group listened to the drums a while longer, mesmerised by the relentless pounding, until they heard a murmur of voices, growing steadily louder by the second. Suddenly, a large crowd of about 80 black-clad monks came slouching one by one through the entrance to a magnificent hedge maze, chanting something in a strange language.  
'Morri der sla viva, hack no check lan ti' They repeated, advancing towards the group.  
'What are they saying?' Asked Siobhan.  
'I think they're saying, 'Hail The great and mighty Nate, His power rules all' Said Ribbentrop.  
'How do you know?' Asked Bethany, a look of amazement on her face.  
'I don't, but it sounded cool didn't it?' Laughed Ribbentrop, Then stopped quickly as the monks revealed their unwilling aquaintence.  
'Edmund!' Shouted Peter, hurrying towards him.  
Suddenly, a great shadow engulfed Peter. He looked up in suprise and Stopped. His jaw dropped as he stared at the shadows owner.  
A Gigantic Golden dragon sat perched on top of the tower closest to the courtyard, his huge frame looming over them all. His fangs were gleaming and his nostrils were smoking as he surveyed the new arrivals. Peter backed slowly away from edmund, for he knew better than to irritate a dragon.  
'YOU HAVE COME FOR THIS THING?' Asked Nate and while he did not shout, his deep, husky voice still boomed somehow. 'I FOUND THIS INSUFFERABLE LITTLE IDIOT SNOOPING AROUND MY CATTLE FIELDS!' He added, looking at Edmund with distaste. 'I OFFER YOU TO HIM, AS A WAGER.' The Dragon pushed edmund lightly forward, although he still fell over, as a huge,  
gold-clad warrior stepped out of the crowd, a gigantic mace in one hand, a gleaming silver dagger in the other. The group flinched as they laid eyes on him. 'IF ONE OF YOU DEFEATS MALICE, THEN YOU MAY HAVE THE BOY, BUT IF YOU LOSE, THEN YOU SHALL ALL SERVE ME!' Nate declared smugly, for he thought of himself as quite intelligent for having thought of such a thing.  
'Fine!' Yelled Peter, charging at Malice. The warrior simply flung out his right leg and caught Peter in the stomach, knocking him back and unconcious.  
'Peter!' Yelled Siobhan, Kneeling beside him and holding him in her arms.  
'Lord Nate!' Shouted Reepicheep, Ignore the boy, he is young and foolish, I shall face Malice!'  
'The dragon looked doubtful, then smiled. 'VERY WELL. IT SEEMS THE ODDS ARE IN MY FAVOUR. BEGIN!'  
Reepicheep took a deep breath, then drew his sword.

**Who do you think will win? :)**

**Please review ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

As Reepicheep looked up at Malice, his sword raised in defence, the warrior brought his mace crashing down to his left side. As the group saw the floor crack underneath the heavy weapon, there hearts sank. Surely Reepicheep couldn't win against such a powerful and well armoured foe? Suddenly Reepicheep flipped into the air and swung at the giants shoulder, only to be swiftly blocked by his dagger. He landed softly back on his feet, then cartwheeled to the right as Malice kicked his leg at him, slashing it as he did so. The warrior gave a grunt of pain, then suprisingly quickly, smashed his right fist into the still-airborne mouse, knocking him into the wall.  
Reepicheep landed hard on his back, blinking his eyes rapidly back into focus, as Malice took a giant step towards his slumped frame.  
The warrior surveyed his opponent, who seemed to have given up. He raised his mace for the final blow.  
'YAH!' Yelled Reepicheep, as he suddenly sprung to his feet and shot between the giants legs. The giant stood, confused for a moment until he turned around, giving a great roar of anger. But his confusion had cost him precious time, for he could no longer see the mouse. He stomped around, trying to make Reepicheep give away his position but then quick as a flash, The agile little mouse leapt down from the balcony where he had been hiding, then plunged his sword into the warriors back.  
Malice gave a huge cry of fury and pain, flaing his arms around, with Reepicheep holding onto the sword for dear life. Malice then simply threw himself backwards, with Reepicheep only just managing to jump off before he was cruushed.  
As Reepicheep landed, Malice rolled over with suprising speed, and launched his dagger at the little mouse. The dagger sliced through the air towards him, the crowd watching gasped loudly, then it stopped. Reepicheep looked down. The dagger had stuck fast into the table he had been standing on, barely an inch from his right leg.  
'Aha!' He yelled, then jumped off the table and onto the warriors chest, his sword pointing at his head. Malice stared at the mouse on his body, then seemed to crumple in defeat.  
'Choose your last words carefully!' Said Reepicheep triumphantly, 'By the way, before you do, let me make myself clear of the fact that yes, I am aware I am a mouse, you wouldn't believe how many people have told me that at these times!' 'Damn you!' Groaned Malice.  
'Oh well, short and sweet i guess, could have been a little nicer though' Said Reepicheep and with that, brought his sword slashing down on Malice, cutting off his head.  
The group gave a great cheer and rushed over to him. As he was patted, hugged and stroked, (which he gave a secret murmur of annoyance to) Reepicheep looked up at the Nate, who was looking extremely ashamed and humiliated.  
'Lord Nate! You made a promise! I have won, Your warrior lies dead!' He said.  
'And headless' Muttered Emilese.  
'Yes, yes that too!' Continued Reepicheep, 'Now we will take the boy!'  
The dragon snorted in annoyance, for a dragon cannot break its promise. 'VERY WELL' he boomed, 'TAKE HIM AND LEAVE ME,  
I SHALL OPEN THE GATES TO THE FOREST PATH THAT LEADS TO THE GREAT SEA, I PRESUME THAT IS WHERE YOU ARE GOING?'  
'How did you know?' Asked Addie, 'We didn't say anything about it to you!'  
'A DRAGON KNOWS ALL. NOW GO.' Finished Nate.  
Peter ran towards the now-free Edmund.  
'Edmund! Don't you ever run off on your own again! I'm so sorry i argued, I didnt expect you to go off on your own like that!'  
Edmund sighed, 'It's ok brother, i'm sorry too.' They hugged briefly, then looked at the group.  
'Emilese looked at Edmund, who also looked back, then winked briefly at him, grinning. Edmund looked slightly startled but pleased.  
'Alright then, we better be goin' guys! Let's go!' Said Ribbentrop.  
The group quickly made their way past the monks and out of the castles exterior, Emilese glancing every now and then at Edmund,  
who occasionaly glanced back, looking confused yet excited somehow. 'So where now?' Asked Amerie, tripping over a log as she did so, mumbling in annoyance at it being placed there.  
'To the Great Sea of course! Or rather, to its shore! We must find the boy you saw Addie!' Declared Reepicheep.  
'You were amazing Reepicheep!' Smiled Siobhan.  
'Of course I was! What, did you think i was going to lose? Honestly' He replied.  
The group laughed as they made their way through yet more forest, anxious to get to the Great Sea, to find the mysterious boy.

**Come on, you knew Reepicheep was going to win really :)**  
**Please Review ;D **


	9. Chapter 9

The group continued through the very last part of the gigantic forest, stumbling occasionaly (Amerie especially) until finally they came to the shore. The golden white sands looked so inviting that they had the urge to jump straight on to them and just lie there. This is what Addie did.  
'Yaaaaay! We're here!' She cried, then jumped on to the sand, rolling around with joy.  
'Wow... do we really have to tell people we're related to her?' Sighed Siobhan.  
'Yes!' Said Grace, 'Although perhaps if someone walks past right now we'll give your idea a try'.  
The group moved down towards the sea which they had been searching for, Amerie once again slipping on the sands.  
'Seriously, how do you slip on sand when you're only walking?' Laughed Bethany helping her up.  
'It's because... because... because im cool okay!' Laughed Amerie, frantically brushing the sand of herself.  
Emilese looked relieved to be there. 'Okay people, it's official, after all that, if i ever see another tree again... I will scream' She said.  
'I have a question' Said Siobhan, 'If this is the Great Sea, then where the docks for the boats to travel across it?'  
Ribbentrop laughed, 'That can be answered easily! We are in fact, on an island of sorts, an' the only way to reach it is by air!'  
'Oh I see!' Siobhan smiled, 'Fair enough then'.  
Suddenly Reepicheep shouted from just in front of the waves, near a rock gathering. 'I have found a boy! Is this the one you saw Addie?' He jumped down from the jagged edge of the rock he had been balancing on.  
The group came rushing over, 'Yes! Yes that's him! He's awfully skinny isn't he?' Said Addie.  
'If i'm bein' honest, you should've already knew that' Smiled Ribbentrop, causing Addie to blush a deep crimson.  
The others stared at the unconcious figure for awhile, taking in his medium length brown hair, his quite long nose and his skinny frame.  
'So, how do we wake him?' Asked Bethany.  
'Lets throw some water over him!' Suggested Amerie.  
The others stared at her. 'Amerie...' Started Grace, 'He's lying in water'  
Amerie opened and shut her mouth again, then stood still, suddenly finding an interest in a lone twig lying on the sand.  
'Right... any more bright ideas?' Muttered Reepicheep, his tail flicking impatiently.  
Siobhan kicked the boy in his head. Hard. He groaned. 'Well, that did the trick!' She laughed while the others stared in amazement.  
The boy opened his eyes slowly, which were a dark brown colour, then looked up at his new arrivals.  
'Where... where am I?' He asked, 'Who are you people? You're not the rainbow people! Or the blue suquirrels for that matter...'  
The grouped stared open mouthed at his short speech. 'Well... no we're not, but we just woke you up because... well we'll explain soon, I promise! Can you get up?' Said Siobhan.  
'Yeah I think so...' Groaned the boy as he got up, wincing from pain.  
'I say my dear boy, what is your name?' Asked Reepicheep politely.  
'My name is... AHHH!' The boy yelled, seeing who had spoken to him, 'You're not supposed to talk!'  
'Oh, well, you're not SUPPOSED to be washed up on the shore having just woke up but you are!' Argued Reepicheep.  
'He... He's a...' Stuttered the boy.  
'Yes, we know, never mind that! What's your name?' Asked Amerie.  
'I... It's... Ermmm... I don't know!' Said the boy, 'I don't know how i got here, or where i am, or who you are, or why a mouse just spoke to me, or anything right now! Oh no help me!' He cried.  
'Oh no... he's got amnesia!' Said Ribbentrop.  
'What does that mean again? Asked Addie, 'I forgot'  
'That's ironic' Muttered Emilese.  
'It means you lose your memory' Explained Ribbentrop.  
'Well, there's really not much we can do right now apart from take him somewhere, Let's continue down the shore until we find a village or something similar' Said Peter, who hadn't spoke much since arriving suprisingly.  
'Alright then, let's go!' Said Ribbentrop.  
The boy followed them down the shore, tripping an awful lot.  
Suddenly, A tree was flung straight past them and into the sea. Emilese screamed.  
'Well she wasn't lying!' Said Siobhan.  
'Who cares?' Snapped Reepicheep, 'Im not sure if you notice, but a TREE just flew past our path!'  
The group looked towards where the tree had come from, towards the forest and there stood a giant.  
'Wow!' Shouted Addie, 'It's so big!'  
'Hence the name' Muttered Reepicheep, drawing his sword as he did so.  
'Hello!' Boomed the giant loudly, who, it became clear, was in fact a female. 'I heard you talking! My name is Siwelia! I thought you might like a lift getting to the nearest village? It's quite a while away you know!' She smiled.  
'That depends wat you mean by lift...' Said Peter.  
'I'll just pick you all up! You'll all fit on my shoulders, trust me you'll be safe! Hop on!' Grinned Siwelia.  
'Alright then, lets go guys!' Said Ribbentrop, steeping into the giants open palm.  
'Oh great, I also don't know why a giant is helping us!' Moaned The boy.  
'Same' Laughed Amerie, 'What are we going to call you then?'  
Bethany looked at a shell stuck in the boys hair, then took it out, causing him to jump a little. 'Sheldon!' She shouted suddenly.  
'Oh yes that's good!' Said Siobhan grinning.  
'Alright then, hello girls my name is Sheldon, i'm cold and tired and currently getting a lift to civilisation off a giant!' Laughed Sheldon.  
The group laughed as they made their way to the village, jumping occasionaly when Siwelia spoke.

**Please Review ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to DolledUpInADressxx For your constant reviews since the first chapter :D ly x**

Redyr laughed, a high pitched, cackling sound, as she plunged the knife deep into the boys chest. The boy screamed, then lay still.  
The whitch wrenched the knife back out of the boys body an wiped the bloody blade on the wall behind her, which was decorated with six black candles, arranged in a circle. She drew a strange symbol here using the blood, then threw the dripping knife to the side.  
'Now my masters... now I shall have my revenge on this retched kingdom! Come Leviathans! Come to me! Destroy this place! Cause havoc and destruction wherever you roam! This Land is yours for the taking!' Redyr screeched, then began to chant.  
As she chanted, A great crack formed in the decorated wall, more than just one crack in fact, a crack snaking down from each candles position until they all met in the middle, forming a twisted star shape. Suddenly, the cracks glowed a bright blue, and then the whole exploded, revealing a great, churning, fiery portal in its place. Redyr was knocked off her feet by the force of the blast and was staring with glee at the scene.  
Without warning, a charred, black hand shot out of the portal and grabbed the table, which dissolved instantly, taking the boy with it.  
As the hand slithered back inside, out stepped a large, black, bloodstained jackal, which bounded over to Redyr.  
'Greetings summoner!' It yapped, although its voice was strange, high pitched yet deep and booming at the same time, as if someone else was speaking its words along with him. 'My name is Ornias, I am the great Ragnaroks most faithful spy, whom he has asked to make sure this land is worth the take over, haha! ' Ornias paced a little, surveying the walls around him. 'It doesn't look like much, just a room in fact! Have you been telling lies miss? Ohh naughty that is! Hehe!' He growled slightly.  
'No! No of course not! this is but my humble fortress, where I am able to survey all of Narnia!'  
'Ahh... I see! Well, then i shall have a look around myself! Haha! I hope there's plenty to do, I get bored easily you know! HAHAHA!'  
And with that, he simply teleported away. Redyr looked at the portal, mesmerised by it.'The gateway to Nicor...' She said, 'The land of demons!' She looked out of the open window, 'BEHOLD NARNIA!' She screamed, 'YOU SHALL ALL FALL TO THE WRATH OF THE LEVIATHANS, FOR IT IS MY BIDDING! THE END OF THIS KINGDOM IS NEAR!'.

Meanwhile, the group had just finished explaining to Sheldon where they were.  
'Narnia you say?' He asked in wonder.  
'Yes... it's beautiful isn't it?' Said Reepicheep.  
'Yeah, its beautiful alright, but it's also pretty suprising!' Shedon replied, biting his thumbnail as he bounced a little on Siwelias shoulder. 'How much further?' He asked.  
'Not far at all!' The giant replied, 'Actually, we're here now!' She set them down in the middle of a giant clearing. Several poles stood in the middle of it and a large campfire burned brightly. Five uprooted trees were being used as giant benches, sitting on each was a giant.  
'Oh great there are more of you!' Cried Peter, who didn't trust the giant one bit.  
'Of course! Do take a seat and have some of our homemade giant soup!' Siwelia smiled, sliding the group of her shoulders.  
The group fell with a crash on the floor, for it was a much further journey to it for them than the giant, then looked around, a little dazed.  
A few minutes later, after eating the soup, the group were fast asleep, all except Reepicheep, although he was close to it.  
'I say...' He groaned, 'What was in that soup? I feel awfully sleepy... Oh, everybodys asleep... Wait, then who am I talking to? The giants seem to have gone! Oh dear Reepicheep, I dare say you're going slightly mad! Ever since you helped those girls All sorts of things have been happening! Or Have they? Oh dear now I am arguing with myself... I really must... refrain... must...' And with that, he fell asleep, right underneath the tree he had unknowingly walked over to. All was still for a moment, until the giants returned.  
'I say, we cut em' up, slice em, dice em, an' make popcorn out of em'!' One giant grinned, eyeballing the sleeping humans.  
'No no no! We squish them, roll them and make wraps out of them! Get some leaves an there you go!' Argued another.  
'Shut up all of you! They might hear! Just tie them to the posts and wait till morning, oh what a suprise they're going to get when they wake up and find out what's for breakfast!' Laughed Siwelia.  
'What is for breakfast?' Asked one giant.  
'Them of course! Oh dear why have I not eaten you? I wouldn't even have to take out the brain, because you haven't got one!' Siwelia snapped, then set to work on the group, picking them up one by one, until they were all tied to a post each.  
'And now, we wait until morning! Come on people!' She said.  
The giants slumped off, complaining slightly, into the dark of the forest.

**Please review ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

Reepicheep opened his eyes slowly, trying his best to adjust to the harsh light as quickly as possible, for he liked his mornings to be set into motion as quickly as possible. He sat up and groaned as his head swam and his stomach grumbled its disagreement. He turned his head, looking for the others, then realised he was sat under a tree, which confused him quite abit, perhaps because he had no idea how he had got there.  
'I say... why on earth am I underneath a tree? I don't recall having placed myself here!' He asked himself. 'Perhaps I fell or something of the sort... oh well, I must find the others, however long that may take'. He stood up and looked around, then saw the rest of the group, all tied to a post each, with the giants lighting fires underneath their feet. 'Well' Said Reepicheep, 'That was easy'. He crouched down behind a log and thought hard.  
Siobhan was the first one to awaken, which also made her the first to scream.  
'Oh my god!' She screamed, 'What are you doing? Siwelia! We trusted you!' She began to tremble in anger, for she was not one to cry in situations like this one, although to be honest she had never had a situation quite like this. Which of course is a good thing.  
'Shut it you!' Yelled Siwelia, 'You're going to need all your screaming energy in a few minutes, so I would advise you not to waste some now'. She grimaced as the other girls woke up, every one of them screaming as they did so. 'Honestly, I think we're doing the world a favour! Listen to this racket boys!' The other giants laughed stupidly, licking their lips. 'Let us go or... or... or you'll be sorry! Yeah!' Shouted Amerie.  
'Amazing' Muttered Emilese.  
'Hey! I'm under pressure here!' Moaned Amerie.  
Peter and Edmund, who had been woke up by the girls, started at the sky, praying.  
Siwelia lit the stick she had been holding by striking it roughly on her left leg, then brought it towards Bethanys post. She reached down and touched it to the wood pile.  
Bethany grimaced.  
'YAH!' Yelled Reepicheep, knocking the flaming stick out of the giants huge hand. He stood boldly in front of her, squinting up.  
'Well, I could not think of a master plan, so i simply jumped in front of her! YAH!' He declared.  
The fallen stick however had struck Ribbentrops pole during its fall, causing it to set alight and the dwarf to yell loudly.  
'AH!' He shouted, attempting to blow out the flames, 'Why pick on the dwarf you furry fool?' Luckily, a gust of wind blew it out.  
'Well... now I just feel plain silly!' Moaned Reepicheep, 'Damn you giants!' He turned to help the others, but siwelia grabbed him by his tail, leaving him flailing wildly in the air.  
'You know what? I think i'll eat you raw mouse!' She grinned, then opened her mouth wide as she lowered Reepicheep towards it,  
her fellow giants cheering as she did so.  
All of a sudden, a swarm of arrows pierced each giant in every place imaginable, leaving them looking like gigantic, irate porcupines,  
howling in pain and roaring in anger. About thirty men then came rushing into the camp, their bows and swords at the ready.  
'By order of The Great Aslan, you are to leave this place at once, or suffer the consequences!' Shouted a soldier.  
'Looks like they already have' Whispered Siobhan. The group expected the giants to attack, but instead they recoiled and shook with fear at the mention of the name.  
'We... we... WE SHALL NOT FORGET THIS!' Trembled Siwelia, then hurried off into the forest, the giants hastily following her.  
The soldiers cut each person free, Ribbentrops feet slightly smoking regardless of the lucky wind, then set them each on a horse.  
'Thank you ever so much Reepicheep, even though you almost got eaten anyway' Smiled Siobhan, still shaking slightly, like the others.  
'It was no problem at all! I could have taken that giant down but oh well, I guess I had to give these soldiers a shot, I am very kind you see, always thinking of others' He smiled widely, a strange sight for any one of us normal humans to witness.  
'Of course!' Laugehd Siobhan. One of the soldiers looekd around at them.  
'We will now take you to The Great Aslan, for it his wish' He said.  
'Wow, this Aslan sure sounds like a powerful guy!' Said Amerie.  
Peter and Edmund smiled, looking at her.  
'Well, I wouldn't say he was a guy' Laughed Peter.  
'Unless he's just really hairy!' Joked Edmund.  
'Oh you've met him? Hey hang on, what on earth are you talking about?' Asked Addie in wonder.  
'You'll see!' Both Peter and Edmund grinned and the girls exchanged looks of confusion, as they made their way.

**Please Review :D**


	12. Chapter 12

By now, the group were growing extremely tired of having to travel through miles and miles of forest, but alas, it was the only way.  
About an hour after they had set off, a terrible, nightmarish thing revealed its horrifying presence. Peter and Siobhan began to argue.  
'Honestly' Peter began, 'Why do you complain so much? I'm getting fed up of hearing your voice every time there is a problem!'  
'MY voice?' Gasped Siobahn, her mouth open in such a shocked expression that it was laughable, 'I was under the impression, Mr ''I'm always right'', that YOU were the one who is always complaining and bossing people around!' She pouted in annoyance.  
'Well, i'm terribly sorry little miss ''I never do anything wrong'', but you seem to have leadership and bossing around confused' He fixed an icy glare on her, yet she didn't budge a bit.  
'Oh shut up you arrogant fool' She finished then sat down and sulked. Peter opened his mouth to reply, then shut it again, realising it was over. Ribbentrop looked at the pair of them.  
'Oh, an here i was thinkin' you two had a fancy for each other!' He grinned, chuckling slightly.  
'NO!' Shouted both Siobhan and Peter in unison.  
'He's an idiot' Said Siobhan.  
'She's a drama queen' Added Peter.  
'He isn't even attractive' Muttered Siobhan.  
'She gets too personal in an arguent' Growled Peter.  
'ALRIGHT!' Yelled Reepicheep, causing the soldier to his left to almost fall off his horse. 'BE QUIET NOW!'  
They both did as they were told.  
'Well, okay if you say so then, though I have to add that as soon as I said, ''Fancy for each other'' You both turned bright red!' Laughed Ribbentrop, turning back round on his horse, resting his head on the soldiers back, then began to snore.  
Peter and Siobhan grimaced and blushed an even darker crimson, then did the same as Ribbentrop, only without the snoring.  
Addie watched all of this with mild interest, wondering why they were both so strange with each other. Suddenly she sniffed.  
'Can you guys smell that?' She asked, 'It stinks!' The others held their noses as the scent wafted into their open, unguarded nostrils,  
smelling like a perfect mixture of horse manure and cabbage soup. Reepicheep sat tense and still.  
'I smell trouble' He whispered.  
'The word i'm thinking of doesn't begin with trouble' Coughed Emilese.  
Suddenly, a large grey squirrel bounded out of a nearby tree, landing on Reepicheeps back.  
'Reepikins!' Cooed the squirrel, stroking his hear affectionately.  
'Oh god, who is THAT?' Moaned Amerie, holding her nose.  
'This...' Groaned Reepicheep, 'Is Trouble'. He smiled weakly at the squirrel, then quickly picked her up and stuffed her in a bag.  
'What did you do that for?' Gasped Bethany.  
'I cannot stand running into ex-girlfriends and now is certainly not a time i am willing to change my mind!' Snapped Reepicheep,  
tossing the bag to the floor. The wild screeches faded out, as Peter and Edmund fell about laughing.  
'He's so CUTE when he laughs!' Said Emilese to Siobhan.  
Without warning, the soldiers stopped in the middle of a rather unimpressive clearing. Just a few stones and an occasional twig were the only occupants.  
'All hail the great and mighty Aslan!' They shouted in unison, crouching down. The others followed suit, although the girls had no clue as to why they did. A great shadow suddenly filled the clearing, and Siobhan began shaking. The others looked up. They stared. Siobhan looked up.  
She stared.  
There, in the middle of the lackluster clearing, stood a great, bold lion. He seemed to light the whole clearing up, yet chilled every person there to their bones. Aslan surveyed the group.  
'Hello, my children' He said, his voice warm and soothing, 'I am Aslan, I have been waiting to make an audience with you all'  
The others stared in confusion, unable to reply in any way. Then, Peter spoke.  
'This seems a rather unimpressive place to make your aquaitance Aslan' He smiled.  
Aslan Looked at him affectionately, 'Well my boy, I thought I should speak to these girls sooner rather than later and while I may be rather powerful, i certainly cannot transform a forest!' He laughed, a strange thing to see a lion do. 'Girls, I require your help with something, I know this may seem strange as you have only just arrived here, but it must be done, so it is written.'  
'What about me?' Asked Sheldon rather loudly. Most people had forgotten he was there.  
'Ahh, yes, you are not needed as such, but you may help is you so wish' Smiled Aslan. 'Now, I am afraid to inform you all that Narnia is in grave danger'  
'Oh great' Said Edmund. Emilese laughed.  
'We will soon be invaded by demons known only as... The Leviathans' A chill seemed to rush through the clearing as Aslan spoke these words, making every person present shiver. 'Sit down and I shall explain all you need to know about them, my children'  
The group sat and listened intently to what Aslan had to say, meanwhile, a face watched from the clearing. A furry, bloodstained,  
black face with pointed ears and dripping jaws. Ornias bristled. 'Master! I must tell master! Oh yes, teehee! You're all going to be sorry you ever even considered attempting to stop us! Teehee!' Ornias bounded silently off into the shadowy forest, moving with great speed, as he made his sly, sneaky way back to the fortress.

**Evil little spy, that Ornias :(**

**Please Review ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pay attention to the village name Shannon ;) x**

According to Aslan, The Leviathans were an ancient and very powerful demon clan who were constantly seeking out worlds to invade then devour for the energy they harvest, as their own world, known only as 'Nicor', had been ravaged by so much violence and killing that not a single drop of energy remained. They were led by a great and terrifying leader, Ragnarok, whose form was said to be a gigantic, apocalyptic tarantula. The stories of this clan are gruesome and spattered with horror, not for the faint of heart or weak of stomach. However, all these stories were believed to be fictional and make-believe, until now. The White Witches forgotten sister Redyr, Aslan explained, has opened a portal from Nicor to Narnia and promised them all it contains, simply for revenge against its people for the killing of her sister. According to an ancient prophecy however, when the apocalypse comes to Narnia, six brave young girls will emerge and make a stand against the clan and they will be Narnias only hope.  
'This girls, is why I am speaking to you now' Aslan said, 'I believe you are the girls spoke of in the prophecy and I believe you will lead Narnia to its freedom once more when the time is right' He lay down casually, surveying each girl in turn.  
'So... we were chosen to be brought here?' Asked Addie.  
'Well I don't think that a lot of people fall into mirrors every day Addie' Laughed Siobhan nervously.  
'Yes, you have been chosen and now you must go! Go first to the underground village of Judlaw, were you will find the next piece to this puzzle, which will eventually lead you to your destinys!' Aslan stood up boldly, then turned around to leave. He stopped suddenly.  
'However, I must warn you, at the very end of your quest, you will have to make a difficult choice, a sacrifice' Then, he was gone.  
'A sacrifice?' Whimpered Jess, I don't like the sound of that!'  
'We'll be fine' Said Amerie, although she was trembling slightly.  
'Well then, I suppose we should be off then yes? Let us go! To the underground village of JUDLAW! YAH!' Yelled Reepicheep.  
'Reepicheep? It's this way?' Said Peter.  
'Oh... and how would you know?' Reepicheep snapped.  
Peter looked at him darkly, 'Because i the map of Narnia which we have been using since we began our travels?'  
Reepicheep suddenly became very interested in Addies shoe.  
'Right then, I guess we should be going!' Said Grace.  
The group began walking slowly through even more forest.  
'Well i'm just glad i'm not included in this buisness!' Laughed Sheldon, looking at the many leaves surrounding him.  
'And I!' Agreed Ribbentrop, twirling his beard as he said so, 'Oh! Look at that! Look how yellow that leaf is!' He ran towards the leaf and began hugging it. 'Ello' cheeky pie i love you!' He said, making sickly expressions at it.  
'Oh dear, I do believe that matter who they are, at the end of the day, all dwarves are insane!' Said Reepicheep, tutting at him.  
'Hey! You leave my interest alone you mangy rat!' Ribbentrop shouted, then began chasing Reepicheep through the forest.  
The group hurried after them both, laughing as they did so. Well, everyone except for Peter and Siobhan, who were arguing again.  
'Move your feet out of my path!' Yelled Siobhan.  
'You complete hypocrite!' Shouted Peter, 'Your feet have already hit mine multiple times!'  
'Oh please, my converse wouldn't even brush past your... things! Ew!' Smirked Siobhan.  
And so they continued as they ran, although in the brief moments of peace when they were not arguing, one was always looking at other, turning away when they looked back.

**Sorry for the slightly short chapter :)**

**Please Review ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

Now, throughout the course of everything that had happened to them so far, there was one thing Emilese could not even begin to stop thinking about, ever since that day at Lord Nates castle. That thing was Edmund. Every night she had thought about him, she just could not get over how gorgeous he was, it was too much. While walking to Judlaw, she decided that before they reached their destination,  
she would try and see if he possibly felt the same.  
Siobhan watched her sister, walking with her head down, blinking slowly, and knew something was on her mind. She thought best to leave it for now. She looked over at Amerie, who was having an in-depth conversation with Reepicheep about his ex-girlfriends.  
'Well, you know the girls just can't get enough of a good looking, handsome mouse like myself! I used to have my whole village after me you know! But then, alas, I decided my future lay elsewhere... most of them took it rather well, except for certain individuals' He sniffed quickly as he said this, then looked at Amerie again as their conversation continued.  
All of a sudden, there was an almighty crash, as a scruffy, stinking object fell from a giant tree right in front of them. It turned out to be a rather confused-looking dwarf.  
'Hummanah hummanah hoo! Who be you then eh? Ow' did I get ere'?' He babbled, then suddenly twitched and span round in wide,  
rapid circles, yelling as he did so.  
'What. The HELL. Is THAT?' Said Siobhan in disgust, it stank.  
'I do believe that is Shaheen' Reepicheep groaned, his whiskers dropping.  
'SHAHEEN! SHAHEENIE! Aye that be me name... I think anyway' The dwarf said, now doing squat thrusts.  
'Is he... quite alright?' Asked Addie, who looked rather scared of the frantic, strange little man.  
'Actually no, I do believe he has been dropped on his tiny head far too many times throughout his life' Said Edmund. Emilese giggled.  
'Ahooga! True story that me'hearties! Yarr! hey, has anyone seen me' pencil? Oh wait' Shaheen rumaged down his pants and brought a stained, brown pencil. 'There it is!' He yelled triumphantly, then proceeded to eat it.  
'I guess the pencil is about as clean as the rest of him' Said Bethany.  
The group observed Shaheen for a moment, all thinking the same few things, what was he doing here, where had he come from and what on earth were they going to do with him? They certainly couldn't be wasting time travelling with an insane dwarf.  
Finally, Peter spoke, 'I think we should knock him out, then dispose of him somewhere! Then we can carry on!' He looked round.  
'Oh here he goes again' Muttered Siobhan.  
'Oh! No please don't! Don't hurt me! I'm only a wee little hamster!' Shaheen sobbed.  
The group looked baffled, they had no clue how to react to such a strange statement.  
Suddenly, Addie beeped. Loudly.  
'BEEP!' She said.  
'ADDIE! this is no time to pretend you're a heart monitor!' Snapped Grace, yet something was happening. Shaheen had fell silent.  
The group waited for about a minute, enjoying the blissful, babble-free silence, then he started again. Addie beeped again, and once more he fell silent.  
'Well, I never thought i'd say this but... keep beeping Addie!' Laughed Amerie.  
'Now' Said Reepicheep, looking at the dwarf, 'Do you know of a quicker route to Judlaw?'  
The dwarf looked confused. 'Why, you're standing on it, !' He laughed.  
Reepicheep gasped, then struggled as the others held him back from the startled dwarf.  
'I AM NO GERBIL YOU SMELLY IDIOT!' He yelled furiously.  
'No you can't have my last bacon bit!' Shouted Shaheen, his eyes crossed.  
'Okay... right then, if we're stnading on Judlaw, how do we get in?' Asked Bethany.  
'Like this!' Shouted Shaheen, then stamped on a nearby rock. The group suddenly felt the floor dissapear, and then they were falling,  
falling, falling through the darkness.

**Hope you laughed at least a little :P**  
**Please Review ;D **


	15. Chapter 15

After a suprisingly brief period in which every person in the group believed they were going to die, they landed in a long, snaking stream. The stream was in a large, damp cave which had many tunnels twisting off into different directions in its walls.  
'Oh I say! I believe we have arrived safely!' Smiled Reepicheep.  
'Why is the water yellow? Asked Siobhan.  
'It better be water...' Said Emilese.  
'YELLOW!' Yelled Ribbentrop, then proceeded to splash happily in it, oblivious to the current situation.  
'I swear, i'm going to kill that Shaheen person!' Growled Amerie, her eyes narrowing.  
'Trust me, we're all thinking the same' Said Peter.  
'I think we knew that before you spoke, so why did you bother?' Smirked Siobhan.  
'Here we go again...' Moaned Edmund.  
'Shush your mush you!' Growled Siobhan, the bottom row of her teeth sticking out in annoyance.  
'Hey! No need!' Snapped Emilese to Siobhan.  
Siobhan looked shocked for a moment, then annoyed again, as she glared at her sister.  
'Why are you and Peter always arguing anyway?' Asked Grace, 'It's obvious you like each other!'  
Both Peter and Siobhan opened their mouths to argue, but were interrupted by Reepicheep, who sounded and looked very annoyed.  
'Can we PLEASE get on with what we are supposed to be doing here? Stop our squabbling, it's becoming more and more annoying each second! I have sensitive ears you know! Which means I can hear it twice as well as anybody else!'  
'Poor thing' Laughed Sheldon.  
Reepicheep stormed off further up the stream and the others followed quickly, Peter, Siobhan, Edmund and Emilese shooting the occasional dark glance at each other, although the looks shared between Emilese and Edmund were certainly not bad ones, quite possibly the furthest from dark you would ever see.  
The group explored the twisted, damp and dirty tunnels, during which they found several things which made them feel very uneasy.  
Among these things were human skulls, dead animals and blood-stained weapons, to name but a few. These didn't seem like the sort of things dwarves would be responsible for, but the group had no choice but to continue on. After a while, they emerged from a particularly awful tunnel, when an amazing sight met their eyes.  
In front of them was a huge, dwarf-filled village, with over a hundred houses, a huge waterfall cascading down from the cave wall into a lake filled with as many fish they could count, which then then shrank to form a long, long stream, which snaked its way through a large,  
beautiful forest, in which every tree was, like the water, yellow.  
It looked like Rbbentrop would faint with delight. It looked almost to big to be a village.  
'Girls, boys and the dwarf...' Said Reepicheep, 'Welcome to Judlaw'.  
'It's so... big!' Gasped Addie in wonder, the confused look upon her face once more.  
'Thats what she-' Started Sheldon.  
'SHUSH!' The others yelled in unison. Sheldon fell silent.  
'Well then, let's look around!' Said Peter brightly.  
'Yes, let's!' Smiled Siobhan, unknowingly pushing past the others to get to Peters side.  
RIbbentrop looked at them both, smiled, then ruhed off to explore Judlaw.

**Bit short, but oh well :)**

**Please Review ;D**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is dedicated to Miss SLS :) Cheer up love :D**

Meanwhile, three loud, obnoxious and rather drunk dwarves were settled in the pub which was closest to the entrance which the group had emerged from. However, the dwarves were unaware of the new arrivals.  
'Yeah so there's this snail yeah? And he walks into a bar right? But the bartender kicks him out! Three days later, the snail comes back and says, ''What did you do that for?'' Haha!' Laughed one dwarf with dirty brown hair and blue eyes, whose name was Edward.  
The others dwarves stared in silence for a moment, then suddenly one of them, a particularly short one named Vonias burst into fits of laughter.'Haha! I get it! Because he's a snail!' He cried.  
The others continued to stare, then one of them, who was known as Kalak, smirked.  
'Oh, I see, it takes him forever to come back' He smiled.  
'Yea!' Grinned Edward.  
The others nodded their heads in understanding, but still did not laugh.  
'Well, trust you to ruin our little party with a bad joke fool!' Shouted a blonde dwarf to Edward.  
'Your humour i'm afraid!' He snapped.  
'Hey, who are those guys?' A black haired one asked.  
The dwarves looked over at the group through the window, standing motionless, gazing about in wonder.  
'I think maybe there drunk! Oh, let's invite them over!' Kalak.  
The dwarves agreed, and rushed outside to greet the newcomers.  
Siobhan watched the dwarves running towards them with a mixture of slight fear and massive excitement, she had never seen anything quite like this in her life, it was almost too much to handle. The dwarves screeched to a halt in front of them, falling over each other as they scrambled to be the first to speak.  
'Me!' Said Edward.  
'No, me!' Argued Trollop.  
'But I said me first!' Whined Edward.  
'I said me before both of you!' Snapped Kalak.  
'No you never!' Yelled the blonde dwarf.  
'I did!' Replied Kalak.  
'I certainly didnt hear anything!' Shouted Vonias.  
'I said it IN MY MIND idiot!' Kalak said, in a matter-of-fact sort of tone.  
'Oh' Said the other dwarves in unison.  
Kalak looked up at each member of the group in turn, surveying them suspiciously.  
'So, what brings a couple of humans like yourselves down here then?'  
'Were searching for something, something that will help us' Said Peter.  
'Oh aye!' Shouted Kalak, suddenly less friendly, 'Spies are you! Come on! Answer me!'  
The group stood motionless for a moment, their minds racing. They didn't even know what they were looking for, only that it had some connection to the prophecy.  
Addie sneezed.  
Kalak, jumped almost a foot into the air in shock, then landed hard on his bottom.  
'Oh! I say! Help me up!' He mumbled. The other dwarves helped him to his feet. 'Now, I shall ask again, but don't try that trick again,  
because this time i'll be ready!'  
'We... we are looking for something that will help us, in accordance to the prophecy my fellow dwarf!' Said Ribbentrop nervously.  
The dwarves gasped in shock, a funny thing to see.  
'A dwarf questing with humans? Oh, if my grandfather could see this... he'd die again! Oh I say! Despicable!' Vonias whispered.  
'I say, did you even hear the part about the prophecy?' Snapped Reepicheep.  
'What's a prophecy?' Asked Vonias in wonder.  
Siobhan made to explain to him just what a prophecy was, when she was suddenly interrupted by Edward.  
'Shut up you! Don't say a word! Disgusting woman!' He snapped venomously.  
Siobhan gasped, then, to the shock of everybody present, slapped the dwarf as hard as she could across the face. Edward fell to the floor, rubbing his cheeck and crying in pain.  
'Well...' Said Kalak, 'You just got slapped... across the face my friend'. He turned to the others. 'Sorry about him, but just so you know,  
I actually have some idea what you are talking about, but I will have to take you to our mayor'. The group began following Kalak, then suddenly, there was an almighty crash behind them.  
'OUCH!' Cried a voice, then, out from a nearby tunnel stumbled a sopping wet, armour-clad boy.  
'Sorry about that Kalak!' He smiled sheepishly.  
'That's quite alright Caspian, come along now, the mayor has been waiting for your arrival so he can begin this meeting of yours for about... well for about forever it seems!' Laughed Kalak.  
'Caspian!' Shouted Peter and Edmund in unison.  
'Ah, hello boys! How are you?' Caspian asked.  
'No time for chit-chat! Come on!' Said Kalak.  
'One question, how on earth did you land down here then appear in here only a few seconds afterwards? It took us hours to find this place!' Said Emilese.  
'Well, there was this big, gaping hole in the ground and an insane dwarf dancing near the entrance of it, so I slipped in because I knew were it led, then took the tunnel on the left' Caspian smiled.  
The group stood silently. They had taken the tunnel on the right.  
'Did I say something wrong?' Asked Caspian in confusion.  
'No, no never mind that! Let us go!' Snapped Kalak once more, then the group set off to meet the mayor, Bethany helplessly glancing at Caspian every five seconds, unable to resist.

**Please Review ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

As it happens, the mayor of Judlaw was of course quite an intelligent fellow, but his eyesight was definitley a bit of a problem. Sat in his chair, attempting to smoke a pencil and write with his pipe, he looked up at the new arrivals as they entered. He squinted.  
'Audrey! How many times have I told you to stop bringing these damn giant fruits into my office? Look at that Kiwi! What on earth am I supposed to do with something like that?' He pointed at Reepicheep as he said this, causing him to wiggle his tail in annoyance while he surveyed the room.  
'No no, it is I, Kalak... and these are my guests! They require information on the location of a certain artifact!' Kalak said.  
'You make friends with Kiwi fruits and apples? Silly person' Said the mayor, shaking his head.  
'I sure hope i'm not an apple...' Muttered Addie to herself. Siobhan frowned at her, then shrugged it off. Addie was just being Addie.  
'Oh dear... look, I may be a few minutes, just talk amongst yourselves while I explain everything to him.' Sighed Kalak, then made his way over to the confused old dwarf, who was now prodding a photograph with a potato on it, asking why the microwave wasn't working.  
'So Caspian' Said Peter, 'How are things with you? Being a prince easy work now or what?' He laughed.  
'Me? Oh no! We stopped all that prince and king stuff a long time ago! Narnia is ruled by Aslan and Aslan only now!' He grinned.  
'Oh, I see!' Laughed Edmund.  
'Hang on, how did you guys get here? Because you've obviously been here before but...' Amerie started.  
'We've been here for awhile now! Last time we entered we decided to lay low in the forest for awhile, then Edmund got himself taken away by Nate, so i met Reepicheep and Ribbentrop and we went looking for him! We had no idea about any of this having happened!' Peter explained.  
'Oh I see... but still, how did you get here?' Asked Siobhan.  
'We were scuba diving, then we found this jewel, so we touched it, now we are here again! Hoestly, it's like we're cursed to be forever brought here!' Laughed Edmund.  
The others had a million questions to ask, but they were interrupted by the mayors' rasp.  
'So, you've come here for the holy bow have you?' He asked.  
'Well, if that is what it is, then yes!' Said Reepicheep.  
'Well then, I shall take you to it, if you have been sent by Aslan, then you must truly be destined for it! Now, I just need to find the keys for the gate...' He Mumbled.  
The group groaned loudly.  
An hour later, after being subjected to many questions, they believed to almost be there.  
'Is this them?' Asked the mayor.  
'No' Replied the group.  
'This?' He asked again.  
'No' They sighed.  
'Ahh, this is them!' He smiled.  
'That's a pineapple' Smirked Emilese.  
All of a sudden, there was a jangle of keys. At that very moment, the noise sounded heavenly to their ears.  
'Here we go! One set of keys! Right, off we go! Onwards to the gate!' Declared the mayor, proceeding to talk into the table.  
'I'll help you mayor, come on now!' Said Kalak, pulling him up.  
The group followed Kalak and the mayor (Who bumped into seven dwarves, five barrels and a cat on the way) down the winding path towards a magnificent golden gate.  
'This is it! The gate of prophecy! I must warn you, you iwll not be able to just merely take the bow from the temple! You will be forced to face its challenge! Are you sure you are ready?' Asked Kalak, fixing a serious, icy glare on a nearby tree.  
'Yes, we're ready. let's go!' Shouted Reepicheep, then bounded through the now-open gate, the others following quickly behind.  
'Good luck' Said Kalak, 'Chosen ones...' He turned and made his way back to the village.

**Slightly short :P**  
**Please Review ;D **


	18. Chapter 18

The group entered the temple slowly, taking in the scemery around them, as they thought that this could well be the last time they would see it all. As they passed through the long, dusty hallway, lit by several torches each emmiting bright blue flames, they heard what sounded curiously like singing, soft, gentle singing. This was interuppted however by Amerie trpping over thin air and landing with a thud on her bottom. Again.  
'For Gods sake! There wasn't even anything to trip over!' Snapped Siobhan, who was actually feeling rather scared, which was why she was being so snappy. She glanced to her left and immediately screamed.  
'Okay, I know you're stressed girl but you don't have to scream!' Said Amerie, dusting herself off.  
'No! Look! Eee! No! Look! Ew!' Siobhan repeated, jumping back from what she had seen.  
'Oh! I say!' Gasped Reepicheep, who was, for the very first time, frozen in terror.  
There, impaled on a torchless spear which hung from the left wall, was a black, bloodstained mouse. Its eyes seemed to gaze at them accusingly, as if it was their fault it was hanging there. Its tail hung uselessly below it, dripping the occasional scarlet drop on the rotten,  
filthy floor. Strangely, it had no visible whiskers, just two short little sticks which had been forced into each cheek.  
Addie was watching this scene in absolute horror. Who would do such a thing? Or perhaps the better question was what would do this.  
She couldn't think of any possible solution, or any imaginable reason.  
'Well, come on we have to keep moving!' Said Ribbentrop, edging away from the dangling rodent.  
'Yes... yes let's keep going! Come on!' Said Peter.  
The group continued nervously down the hallway, until finally they came to what seemed to be a bottomless pit, the only platforms being a set of three suspended spinning gears, which constantly moved and rotated in a certain direction.  
The first gear, (the smallest one) moved slowly left to right, whilst turning anti-clockwise. the second gear moved up and down a little bit faster than the previous one, spinning round clockwise as it did so. The third and final gear moved first up, then down, then left, then up, then slanted down towards the right, before moving a little bit left and back to the middle again.  
None of the group had a clue how on earth the gears were moving at all, let alone in such a way, but they knew they had to continue on.  
'Right, it's a simple matter of timing, that's all!' Smiled Reepicheep, surveying first the gears then the pit. He inhaled, puffing his chest out, then stood boldly in front of the first gear.  
'No wait!' Shouted Siobhan, but too late, Reepicheep jumped, flipped. then landed feet-first on the first gear. It didn't even jolt.  
'Well, it's certainly sturdy! However just to be safe, let us only traverse these gears of doom one at a time!' He said, nodding.  
He fixed his gaze on the next two gears, then made his move. As the third gear slanted down to the right, the second gear came down, then quick as a flash, Reepicheep bounced straight onto the second, then simply stepped onto the third, finishing with a brilliant backflip onto the other side. He smiled widely as the others applauded him.  
'Come on then! Do as I did! But of course, less spectacular'.  
The others did just that, apart from the flipping parts, then it came down to just one more person left to cross. Emilese.  
She was staring at the gears, absolutely terrified of the pit that lay below. She had begun to sweat.  
'Come on Emilese! You can do it!' the others cried.  
Emilese took a deep breath, then jumped to the first gear. Time seemed to slow suddenly and she was aware of everybody watching her, then she landed hard on the gears surface.  
Everybody cheered, but then realised she was hurt. She had landed badly on her ankle, spraining it. She was wincing in pain, but yet she smiled half-heartedly at the others.  
'Go on without me! Go! I'll be fine!' She said, rubbing her ankle.  
'We can't! We don't know which of us is supposed to grab this thing!' Grace cried, looking worried.  
All of a sudden, Edmund jumped to the third gear, then rolled off it and landed hard on the second, which he stepped off on to the first to Emilese's side.  
'I'll help you! Come on!' He smiled, then pulled her up.  
He held her in his arms, then quickly stepped onto the gear. He surveyed the last gear carefully, then set Emilese down.  
'On the count of three, we jump okay?' He whispered. She nodded. 'One... two...three!'  
They jumped through the air, then Emilese landed on the other side, on top of Addie. Edmund landed next to her, but slipped back and fell of the edge, just managing to grab the edge.  
'Peter!' Siobhan screamed, 'Help him!'  
Peter did as he was told, pulling Edmund up.  
'Right then... no time for any thanks or praise or kissing or anything right now, we have to go!' Said Ribbentrop, walking quickly through the dorrway infront of them. The others followed, then Siobhan noticed something.  
'Emilese?' She whispered, 'You're not limping!'  
Emilese looked first at her, then at Edmund, then looked back and winked. Siobhan smirked, then began to giggle slightly, as they ventured even deeper into the temple.

**Sneaky ;)**

**Please Review ;D**


	19. Chapter 19

As the group entered the next room, which was a large, circular area with a towering spiral staircase leading to the top situated in the middle of it, the door behind them suddenly slammed shut.  
'What the?' Began Siobhan, then stopped as the group stared at the walls. Out of nowhere, horrifying creatures were materialising on them, twisted, ghastly things that snapped and screeched and slashed. A snake with two heads. A half-dog, half crocodile creature.  
A shark with long, bloodstained legs. None of the group had seen anything quite like them before, they didn't even seem real, they were so unbelievably evil-looking. The creatures surrounded them, snapping and biting each other to get closest to them.  
'Well, I say, this is not the most attractive crowd I have fighting over me!' Said Reepicheep, surveying the monsters with distaste.  
All of a sudden, the monsters fell silent. A giant figure appeared before the group, but it was only a hologram, which meant these things had definitely not come from Narnia. The figure, surveying each person in turn, did not speak.  
It looked like a gigantic tarantula, only stained with yet more blood, and holding a large, sturdy-looking staff in one of its long, disgusting legs. On top of this staff was a swirling, hypnotic crystal ball. The figure spoke.  
'Foolish mortals!' it rasped, 'My name is Ragnarok!' The other creatures bowed when he spoke his name.  
'I have come to this world, to take it as my own! My Leviathan tribe shall feed off its energy source! Now, you will either surrender peacefully, or suffer the consequences!' He spat this last word out so venomously that even bold Reepicheep flinched.  
'We will never surrender Narnia to you!' Yelled Peter, 'Now be gone! Leave us be!'  
Ragnaroks holographic figure chuckled, then looked at the others. 'Very well, you have made your choice, you may take what lies in this temple and you may continue on your quest... if of course, you survive this' He disapeared, and the demons began closing in.  
'Ready people? CHARGE!' Yelled Reepicheep, bouncing up and impaling a bat-dog in the face, sending it tumbling backwards, howling in pain. The others, who were clearly not ready, followed his lead anyway. Siobhan and Emilese both charged at a large, lumbering gorrila, which bellowed at them, hoping to scare them. It only realised this trick had not worked when their swords had already pierced his chest, then he fell to the floor.  
Peter and Edmund, were doing extremely well, handling multiple monsters at once, slashing and jabbing like machines.  
The snake they had first seen leapt at Edmund, who ducked quickly, then proceeded to slash upwards, slicing the crazed reptile in two. Peter dodged a griffins razor sharp talons, slashed at a spider-fox to the left of him, then plunged his sword into the griffins neck just as it was coming back for another swipe. Amerie was doing brilliantly, kicking anything on the floor, swiping anything in the air,  
then jabbing at anything that came straight for her. Even Addie was doing quite well, although Grace was helping her with the occasional straddler, whist fending off her own fair share. Bethany was being forced to protect not only herself, but Sheldon as well,  
for he was adamant that as a pacifist, he would not attack anything or anyone. Much to the annoyance of Caspian, who was helping Bethany to fend off a particularly large bear.  
'Damn you Sheldon!' He yelled, slashing at the huge animal, 'Why can you not just hit one thing just a bit?' he ended his sentence with one final lunge at the bear, who feel dead as Caspians sword sunk into its stomach.  
RIbbentrop was simply hacking at every leg he could see, which was proving to be an effective technique, as one by one, more and more demons fell screaming to the ground.  
In the middle of the battlefield, Peter and Siobhan ahd been forced towards each other and were now standing back-to-back their swords raised.  
'Trust me to get stuck with you!' Snapped Siobhan, stabbing a monkey between the eyes as she did so.  
'The feelings mutual! Trust me!' Yelled Peter, dodging a blow from another bear, then slashing its legs.  
'You know, you're so... irritating!' Screamed Siobhan, ducking to avoid a rampaging birds flight.  
'Well you're so... look out!' Said Peter, then pulled her round in front of him as a jaguar sprang at the spot were she had previously been standing.  
'Don't expect me to-watch out!' Siobhan yelled, pulling Peter down as a poison dart flew over his head.  
As Peter stood back up, they both looked at each other. Straight into each others eyes. Blue into green.  
'You're... so... so...' started Siobhan, then suddenly, as soon as they had both realised their true feelings could be hidden for no longer, they kissed. Siobhans world seemed to stop, slowly, hynotically, as she tasted his soft, wet lips. For Peter, as he kissed her, time seemed to slow, the demons seemed to freeze in place, nothing else mattered at that moment but the two of them.  
Then it was over.  
'NOT THE TIME OR PLACE YOU TWO!' Screamed Emilese at them, punching a cat demon in the mouth.  
'Sorry' They both said, blushing and shuffling nervously.  
The battle continued, until finally, only one demon remained. A hamster.  
'Oh please,' Scoffed Sheldon, 'A hamster? I've seen much worse than that!'  
The hamster stared at the group, then suddenly, exploded into a mixture of guts and blood. And fur.  
'Oh god!' Moaned Ribbentrop, shaking himself, 'I look like an injured chicken!'  
Addie laughed hysterically. The others stared at her. 'Sorry' she blushed, brushing fur off her arm.  
'Well, brilliant work chaps!' Grinned Reepicheep, ignoring Addies random outburst. I suppose we better continue then yes?'  
The group, moaning and groaning, made their way slowly and painfully towards the door, hoping and praying that there would be no more fighting after this.  
Peter held Siobhans hand as they walked, smiling at her. She smiled widely back, unbelievably happy, even in the current situation.

**Long one :D Hope it was worth it :P**

**Please Review ;D**


	20. Chapter 20

After the great and rather long battle with the Leviathan ambush, the group were now travelling down a giant spiral staircase, hopefully towards the end of this wretched temple, which they had all had quite enough of. Peter and Siobhan had not let go of each others hands since they had begun walking and were constantly glancing, smiling at each other. The others watched, laughing silently.  
Ribbentrop looked at them both, then cleared his throat. 'I hate to say I told you so... which is why i'll say WE told you so!' He laughed.  
'Oh shush!' Smirked Siobhan, kissing Peter on the cheek.  
'Okay, okay can we jsut keep moving? Honestly could you have chosen a more inconvenient time to start with the kissing and the holding hands and all that? I say it's beginning to drive me insane! Even my tail seems to have shrank away from you both! Honestly...'  
Tutted Reepiceep, then with a quick bounce and a shout, he tripped over his tail and fell down each step of the long, long staircase.  
'Oh! Ouch! Good god! Help! Yah! Oof! Huzzah!' He spluttered, as he tumbled away from the others at a suprising speed.  
The others ran quickly down the stairs, until finally they arrived at a huge, silver archway... and a dazed-looking Reepicheep.  
'Oh wow! It's so pretty!' Smiled Addie, staring at the gleaming arch.  
'It's dazzling!' Said Bethany, running her hand along its right side.  
'Oh yes! Beautiful! Magnificent! Wonderful! Oh, who's that equally incredible mouse on the floor? Oh yes, ME!' Snapped Reepicheep,  
irritated at the groups lack of concern for him at this time.  
Ribbentrop laughed at his moaning, smirking at him. 'You're a mouse, surely you should be used to the floor?' He laughed.  
Reepicheep muttered something that sounded like, 'Idiotic goat' then helped himself up off the dusty ground.  
Emilese heard this and burst out laughing, causing Amerie to jump and accidentally slape Grac in the face.  
'Shush you lot! somethings happening!' Said Siobhan, looking through the archway at the large, purple shadow floating towards them.  
The shadow twisted itself around each member of the group in turn, then flipped over their heads and faced them, floating just behind the archway once more. It formed itself into the shape of a human face, then began to speak.  
'Oh chosen ones!' It said in a deep, booming voice, 'You have faced great peril and danger in your journey here and for that, you must be rewarded! Go, take this bow, the bow of Hamaroci, Lord of the shadows, and use it well! Destroy the Leviathan menace! Go!'  
And with the words echoing around them, the group watched the shadow dissapear. Bethany looked at the bow, a dark, solemn, yet beautiful looking weapon, then picked it up. It glowed in her hands.  
'I guess i'm supposed to use this' She said, then fired a practice arrow. It Shot out from her, leaving a long trail of glistening black shadow behind it, then exploded on the far wall. 'Nice!' Grinned Bethany.  
'Now then, well done people! I believe that the gateway over there leads to a different place in Narnia altogether, the place of the next thing we must collect! But only the chosen ones and their accomplices can use it, so let us go! Onwards!' Cried Reepicheep, walking towards the swirling purple mass he had described as a 'gateway'.  
Sheldon however, refused to go. 'I don't like the look of it! I'll just stay here' He whimpered, shuffling his feet.  
'Fine by me' Snapped Siobhan, who had taken to disliking him recently, for reasons she would soon reveal.  
'Come now don't be such a baby! Come! Now!' Shouted Reepicheep, then with a flick of his tail, jumped into the portal. The others followed quickly, although It took sheldon a little longer to finally jump in.

**About time this finally arrived eh? :P**  
**Please Review ;D **


	21. Chapter 21

The group emerged after their stomach-churning journey in a large, triangular room, decorated with various skulls on each wall, which seemed to survey the new arrivals, watching their every move. Siobhan instantly wanted to get out of this place.  
'Ah, look!' Said Reepicheep, pointing to an inscription on the wall. 'It says, ''Two of the chosen must remain here and wait for the return of their accomplices as they find what they wish to find'' Well, I guess two of us will have to remain here'  
The group looked at each other, pondering this new problem. Who should stay? Who should go? And above all, why must they?  
As Grace opened her mouth to speak, Emilese accidentally stepped on a hidden panel in the ground, causing it to collapse beneath her, sending both her and poor Edmund, who was standing next to her, tumbling down into a pit, which then sealed itself shut.  
'Ahh! Help! We're trapped!' Yelled Edmund.  
'Yes, I can see that' Sniggered Reepicheep.  
'It's not funny!' Snaped Emilese, glaring at Reepicheep so fiercely that he stopped laughing instantly.  
'Look at the shape of the keyhole! How strange...' Said Bethany. The keyhole was shaped in the shape of what seemed to be a star, yet it caved in at each point, digging down into the metal.  
'Well, I guess maybe the key is in there with you?' Said Amerie, giggling slightly.  
'Maybe, we'll have a look, you lot go on, if we're not out when you return, because you WILL return, then here's hoping you'll have some form of help with you!' Said Emilese, grimacing as she did so.  
There were four different portals in the room, including the one they had just come out of, so the group moved towards the one next to it, which was glowing bright yellow. Obviously Ribbentrop reached it first, then stared at it, smiling widely, oblivious to anything else.  
'Well, onwards we shall go people! Good-bye you two! Have fun!' Laughed Reepicheep, winking at the others, who also laughed.  
'Damn mouse' Muttered Edmund.  
The group dissapeared into the portal, leaving Edmund and Emilese properly alone for the first time. They looked at each other, then both spoke simultaneously.  
'What should we-Will you-Stop that-Hey!'  
They both glared as they attempted to speak, then burst into fits of laughter. After they had calmed themselves. Emilese spoke.  
'Well, I know this is probably the wrong time to say this, but I have to admit it now I guess... I really like you Edmund' She said, then blushed a brilliant shade or crimson and looked away.  
Edmund looked at her in shock, then finally spoke. 'I... I guess I feel the same... you've been flirting with me ever since we first met!'  
He laughed, 'I like you as well Emi'  
Emilese swallowed. Hard. He had called her Emi. Somehow, she was blushing an even darker shade now.  
They looked at each other for a few moments longer, then leaned a little closer.  
Then closer.  
Then almost touching.  
They paused for a second, then stopped. 'What's wrong?' Asked Edmund.  
'I... it's just... I really want to Edmund but... i'm just not sure if it's the right time you know?' Emilese said, looking nervous.  
'That's fine... sure, no problem' Smiled Edmund, then he hugged her. 'Some other time?'  
'For sure' Smiled Emilese, looking into his eyes and losing track of time for a fraction of a second.  
'Well, then, I guess we should start looking to see if we can find anything in here then' Said Edmund, then began to search around.  
As they searched, Emilese smirked suddenly. 'Hey, Peter and Siobhan seem to be doing okay don't they?' She laughed.  
'More than okay!' Laughed Edmund, 'They never let go of each other! I think the enxt time we get some tents we should make them sleep seperately... god knnows what will happen!' He Grinned.  
'Eew!' Giggled Emilese, 'That's my sis!'  
'And my brother!' Said Edmund. 'Speaking of which, I wonder how they are doing?'  
They pondered this thought as they rummaged around the damp, dark pit.

**Please Review ;D**


	22. Chapter 22

Meanwhile, the rest of the group emerged on the side of something they really, really didn't wish to be on. A gigantic, flaming volcano that looked ready to erupt at any given moment. They had absolutely no idea where to go next or what to do. ''Well, at least its warm!' Shouted Sheldon.  
'No-one asked for your opinion!' Snapped Siobhan. Sheldon just sniggered.  
Dotted about the volcano side were various flaming torches, each one overlooking the lake of lava below. Underneath each torch was a platform, suspended in thin air it seemed. RIbbentrop surveyed them carefully.  
'Well, I think we should go the only way we can go, and that's over these here platforms!' He said, matter-of-factly.  
'Good thing they're close together right?' Laughed Amerie nervously.  
The group made their way slowly over each platform, moving with extreme caution, until suddenly, a huge, ugly-looking orange bird swooped down at Reepicheep.  
'Gah!' He yelled, 'Not you!' He closed his eyes as he waited for the birds talons to grasp him.  
Without warning, the bird let out an ear-splitting scream, then exploded into a mixture of feathers and purple shadow. Bethany stood,  
triumphantly where she was standing, her bow still quivering from the shot it had just fired, the smoke still polluting the air around them.  
'Well, thank you! Ahem...' Coughed Reepicheep, evidently quite humiliated. He brushed himself off then bounded onto the next platform, after he had helped the others prise Ribbentrop away from the bright yellow flame of the previous torch. He turned to the others quickly, wiggled his tail slightly, then spoke. 'Before you ask, that bird was an extremely loud and irritating thing, constantly starting fights and such with people for no reason' He flushed in anger as he said this, puffing his little chest out.  
'What was it's name?' Asked Addie. 'It smelt horrible as well!'  
'It's name was Sophie and we are lucky to have rid Narnia of her presence! How did she end up here anyway? Hmm...' Reepicheep pondered this thought as they continued up the volcano side, traversing carefullly from one platform to the next.  
Eventually, they reached the very top, where the heat was so hot it was almost unbearable. Siobhan however, couldn't help but notice the sweat on Peters brow. Oh, she did like that.  
'Siobhan!' Shouted Amerie, 'I've been trying to get your attention for about ten seconds!'  
'That's a lot in dog time that you know!' Laugehd Sheldon.  
'Well you would know wouldn't you?' Smirked Siobhan, turning her back on him. Sheldon sniffed and looked at the sky.  
As the group looked around the volcanos top, Grace noticed something hovering in mid-air.  
'Look! Over there! It looks like a strangely-shaped sword or something!' She yelled, pointing at the floating weapon.  
The weapon was indeed a sword, only the end of it was a very strange shape, almost like a star, matching the lock back with Edmund and Emilese perfectly. This was what they had come for, surely.  
'Well, we've found it! Now, we just need to get it down...' Siobhan said, looking a little worried now that this thought had dawned on her.  
'It will only present itself to your hands, when you have defeated its master...' Rasped a cold, menacing voice.  
Out of the shadows slithered a huge, evil-looking snake, with razor sharp fangs and blood-chilling eyes. It surveyed the group with both distaste and amusement, then fixed its horrible gaze on Peter.  
'Chosen one! You will fight me! If you win, the sword is yours! Lose, then you are all doomed...' It snapped its jaws excitedly.  
Peter stared at it, then drew his sword. 'Very well, i accept your challenge!' He said boldly. He kissed Siobhan, who whispered a hasty 'Good luck!' To him, then turned to face the beast once more.

**-Insert eastenders tune here- :P**

**Please Review ;D**


	23. Chapter 23

Peter observed this huge, slithering hissing opponent, sizing it up, before he made a move. The snake was roughly thirteen feet long,  
taking up quite a large portion of the area they were standing in. As he looked it up and down, the snake spat venomously at him.  
'Gah! Make your move! I grow tired of waiting!' It rasped, brething heavily, which caused its entire body to pulsate an twitch. Peter watched it snap, then suddenyl swung his sword at its open mouth. The snake blocked the shot easily with its right fang, then snapped at Peter's head. Its huge jaws clamped down on thin air as he dodged, then rolled to the left of the reptile. The snake screamed in anger, lashing out with its huge tail, destroying a boulder just inches away from Peter's right foot. Peter stumbled past and sliced the glistening, black scales on the snakes side. The snake span its whole body round, sending Peter twisting through the air from the impact and landing at the very edge of the volcano top, as it surveyed its scales. Not a scratch on them.  
It smirked a little, then turned round once more an shot a gooey, black liquid at Peters head. Peter ducked down jsut enough for it to miss him and zip past into the sky, then he quickly got to his feet and ran at the beast. The snake watched him run with an almost calm look its face, poised to strike. As Peter swung at its head, it moved unbelievably quickly, its tongue darting out of its open mouth,  
then snapped at Pete's outstretched arm. Peter screamed in agony as its jaws made contact with him, ripping the flesh and just brushing the bone underneath. He fell to the floor and lay there for a moment, panting heavily.  
'I do believe this is the end for you, oh chosen one! Haha!' Laughed the snake, the venom in its voice evident and strong. It raised its ugly head to deliver the final blow.  
'No!' Screamed Siobhan, throwing a rock at its nose. The snake was taken aback and, for a fraction of a second, qutie confused.  
This was all Peter needed. He brought up his sword and plunged it deep into the snakes underbelly.  
The serpent screamed and writhed, its huge body smashing up the enviroment around it, almost knocking the rest of the group over.  
Then, as quickly as it had begun, it stopped. It twitched a little more, then lay still.  
Peter stood up, wincing in pain yet smiling at his victory, as Siobhan ran over to him and threw her arms around him.  
'You were amazing!' She smiled, admiring his heavy breathing and his sweating body.  
'Owch!' Peter replied.  
'Oh, sorry' Siobhan blushed.  
Grace walked over to the sword, which as soon as the snake had fallen, had fallen also. It lay rather normally on the ground, yet there was something about it that comelled her. She knew this weapon possesed much power, much more than they could, or indeed would ever know. She picked it up and swung it. It was as light as a teardrop. She hoped she wouldn't let go of it, for she wouldn't know if she had done so! She turned to the others. 'Well, I think we should be getting back now, so we can free Edmund and Emilese and get Peter to some form of doctor' She said, smiling at the thought of finally being away from this place, the heat was getting too much.  
'Yes of course! Let us go!' Cried Reepicheep, then stopped as he looked around. 'Where to go however, that is the question'  
'There are some steps over there you know' Said Ribbentrop pointing at a set of ash-ridden, yet perfectly stable steps.  
'You fool! Why didn't you tell us before we went over the damn platforms! You... you...dwarf!' SNapped Reepicheep, fuming.  
Ribbentrop looked at him calmly. 'First of all, you didn't ask, second, it looked more fun and THIRD... yes, I am indeed a dwarf. So HA.  
Eat that gerbil boy!' Reepicheep went to retort furiously, but was stopped by Bethany. 'Shut up! Both of you! Honestly, let's just get going!' She walked off towards the steps. The pair fell silent, then followed the group back towards where they ahd come from, thinking what else lay in store for them.

**Please Review ;D**


	24. Chapter 24

The group made the journey back through the dizzying portal once again, which they were soon spat out of and onto the floor rather roughly.  
'We must not taste very nice' Muttered Reepicheep, dusting himself off.  
Siobhan helped Peter up, fussing over him, while the others did the same, only without the Peter part. They looked over to where they had left Edmund and Emilese, trapped in that awful ditch. They were still lying there, but they were asleep, resting on each other.  
'Aww!' Smiled Addie, 'I wonder what those two have been up to?' Siobhan giggled as she listened, thinking about how Emilese would have been secretly pleased to have been stuck there with him.  
'I'm trying not to, if you don't mind Addie!' She said, sticking her tounge out. She walked over to the locked gate which had appeared over the ditch before, then turned to Grace.  
'Come on Grace!' Siobhan said, fiddling with her ear as she did so, looking at the strong bars, praying the sword would open them.  
Grace was thinking the same thoughts, as she walked towards the gate. She held up the sword, its strangely-shaped end gleaming even in this gloomy place. She took a deep breath, then pushed it into the lock. It turned effortlessly, then suddenly, the gates just turned to dust, which landed softly on the floor of the ditch.  
Emilese woke up, mumbling and groaning. 'No mum I don't want to go to school, I don't like it... it's gay...' She stopped suddenly, then opened her eyes properly, remembering where she was and gasping. 'Finally! You're here! It's so damp down here! Just... ew.' She picked herself up, then nudged Edmund lightly with her trainer. 'Come on sleepy we can finally get out of this dirty stinking ditch' She smiled, tapping him again.  
Edmund groaned, then looked up and smiled at the group. 'So we can... Let's go then Emi' He grinned, yawning slightly.  
Siobhan flinched, startled. Edmund had called Emilese 'Emi'. Only her sisters called her that. Emilese didn't seem to mind though.  
How strange, normally she would snap at someone for doing such a thing. She shrugged the thought off, then smiled at the pair as they clambered out of the ditch, slipping occasionally.

Ornias watched all this take place from his hiding place, snapping his jaws in anger. Those fools! They were not supposed to make it this far! He couldn't let them continue any longer, or else they would indeed fulfil the ancient propechy, which like it or not, would put Lord Ragnarok in danger. Then what would happen to him, poor Ornias? No, He could let them go no further. The time for action was now, right at this moment.

Reepicheep waited until everbody had finished speaking, then spoke. 'Well now, welcome back you two, now we must continue! But which means we should go throught the next portal! Is everybody ready?' The group looked at each other. Yes, they were ready.  
'Very well then, let us-' Reepicheep stopped suddenly and twitched his whiskers. His tail rubbed the floor, stroking it slowly.  
'I can hear something! Can you not hear it? The frantic breathing?' He looked at the group, confused and thoughtful, as he pondered what it could be and if the others could hear it.  
'I hear it!' Said Ribbentrop, 'I think we should just going through the portal quickly' He turned and moved towards the portal, when all of a sudden, Ornias leapt from his shadowy hiding place and sprang at Addie, snapping and barking madly.  
'ADDIE!' Screamed the sisters, as she turned and saw the jackal leaping towards her.  
Expecting the worst, the others were stunned when Addie suddenly dived out of the way, grabbed ribbentrops axe which had been dangling limply from his hand, and swung it at Ornias. The sneaky jackal gave one last yelp, then his head was cut from his body.  
Bethany shuddered as it landed at her feet, but did not move. She just stared in shock at Addie, who was standing proudly, smiling ever-so-slightly at her little victory.  
'Well...' Started Reepicheep, 'That's one less spy to worry about... well done Addie!' He grinned at her, then jumped into the swirling portal, which was red this time.  
Siobhan congratulated Addie, then made to jump into the swirling red gateway, when she stopped suddenly.  
'I'm vibrating!' She declared randomly, then brought her phone out of her pocket.  
'Didn't need to know that' Muttered Bethany, smirking.  
Siobhan giggled slightly, then frowned. 'Aww, I got all excited then! It just says low battery' She put it back in her pocket, not noticing Ribbentrop staring in wonder at the device. She jumped into the portal, then the others follwed behind, slightly shaken, but also strangely happy, as they once again made yet another journey into the unknown.

**Please Review ;D**


	25. Chapter 25

Ragnarok sat inside the top floor of the floating fortress, Redyr sat, shaking slightly, at his side. The demon lord snapped his pincers impatiently as he watched his servants walk nervously towards him, stumbling occassionaly. The servant at the very front, a small black crocodile with crimson stripes running down the length of its body, bowed deeply, then, taking its time, lifted its head back up and faced the huge, irate tarantula surveying him.  
'My lord...' Started the crocodile, 'I bring bad news' He flinched as he said this, as Ragnaroks pincers had frozen in mid-snap.  
'What is this... news?' He asked, his many eyes staring at the servant.  
'Or-Orn-Ornias m-my lord... h-he is d-dead!' Stammered the crocodile, backing away slightly.  
Ragnarok's heavy breathing stopepd for a minute as he took in what he had just heard. Then suddenly, he let out a blood-curdling,  
terrifyingly demonic scream of anger, he flung himself out of his chair and Redyr could do nothing but watch, intrigued, as the entire room and all its barred windows and heavy wooden doors turned a dark, sickening red, as Ragnaroks fury was unleashed upon its inhabitants. In the dining hall, over three hundred floors below, the occupants fell silent, shivering and stammering, as they listened to the screams of pain and the crunches of bone. Ten minutes later, Ragnarok stopped and, breathing heavily, sat back down.  
Redyr stared into space, still wondering wether or not she had actually just witnessed such madness. She turned and looked at the demon lord, her lips trembling.  
'What does this mean?' She asked nervously.  
'It means that my most faithful spy is no more, it means i now possess no way to keep track of these so called 'chosen ones' and what they are planning, it means I am beyond angry and i suggest you leave this room now or suffer the consequences while I think about my current situation!' Ragnarok boomed.  
Redyr did as she was told, running quickly out of the room and away from his fury.

Meanwhile, the group had been transported on top of a large, stone platform, which overlooked a huge hedge maze. At the center of this maze, suspended above the ground and glinting in the moonlight, floated a glittering dagger. The group looked at each other,  
thinking what on earth they had to do now.  
'I'm pretty sure that dagger is made out of some sort of jewel you know! Diamond perhaps?' Reepicheep said, drooling slightly at the thought of such a thing.  
'Wow!' Said Addie, mesmerised by its twirling, even thought it was so far away.  
Suddenly, a deep, booming voice made them all jump, even Ribbentrop, who was normally quite sturdy, fell over as he heard it, taken by suprise at its sudden arrival.  
'Chosen ones and their accomplices! You have done well to make it this far! But now, you must the face the maze of peril!' The voice said, getting steadily louder as it did so.  
'Not a very imaginative name' Muttered Emilese. Edmund laughed and stroked her hand slightly, causing her to smile softly at him.  
'SILENCE! Now, one of you will be subjected to face this dangerous task, but which one?' The group could acutally feel some sort of power observing each of them in turn as it said these words, although they could see nothing. Eventually, after quite a long period of time in which every person present shuffled nervously, letting out the occasional cough, the booming voice shook them once more.  
'I have chosen the one! Be prepared to face the maze!' It screamed at them.  
'Oh god, why is it screaming? That's just, unbelieveably creepy! No need for it at all' Moaned Bethany, tapping her foot as she waited.  
'How are we supposed to be prepared if we don't know who's goin in? I thi-AHH!' Started Amerie, but suddenly she was picked up, dragged through the air and placed at the beginning of the maze by some invisible force. 'Hey!' She shouted, 'Unfair!'  
'Don't worry Amerie, we can see where you have to go! We'll help you!' Siobhan shouted, standing in her tiptoes and cupping her hands to her mouth. Peter watched her, then stood next to her.  
'Yes, we will! Go on Amerie, you can do it! It's only a maze!' He shouted.  
'THAT... IS WHAT... YOU THINK!' Screamed the voice once more, causing Ribbentrop to fall over again, but this time he landed softly. On top of Reepicheep.  
'Oof! you idiot! Give me a warning nex time!' He shouted, rolling out from underneath the dwarf.  
'I will if that voice does!' Said Ribbentrop, growling.  
Peter placed his arm around Siobhan, then moved it slowly downwards until it rested on her behind. She looked at him, one eyebrow raised, then bit her lip and looked him up and down, teasing him.  
'OI!' Shouted Grace, 'NOT NOW!'  
The pair stepped away from each other, blushing, then looked down at Amerie, who was shaking slightly and rubbing her arms.  
'Okay guys, here goes!' She said, then moved forwards. As soon as she did so, five razor-sharp spikes shot up from the ground next to her, just missing her foot.  
'Guess this won't be so easy after all...' She muttered, then stood still and took slow, calming breaths. 'Right, time to go' She said,  
then moved forwards.

**Well, this is tense :P**  
**Please Review ;D **


	26. Chapter 26

As soon as Amerie took that next step, the tile directly in front of her crumbled apart, revealing some sort of pipe jutting out from its inside. This pipe then proceeded to blast out a huge jet of flame, scorching the air in front of her. She gasped in shock, moving slightly backwards away from it. She had no way of telling what set these traps off... or did she? Breathing heavily, she tried to calm herself as she looked around the area she was in for anything that looked like it would set something off, a wire, perhaps? Or maybe a switch?  
But she could see nothing, nothing at all.  
Above her, the others watched nervously, shuffling and fiddling, unable to speak somehow. Edmund had hold of Emilese's hand, who smiled gratefully at him, before looking back down at her sister with a look of unmistakeable concern in her eyes. Amerie was now taking slow steps forward, occasionally dodging a poison dart or jet of flame. She may have been moving slowly, but at least she was okay, that was the most important thing.  
As the others watched, Amerie was beginning to realise something. There seemed to be a distinct pattern in this maze, a certain order in which the traps revealed themselves. Following her instincts she moved quickly forward, dodging when she thought she must and always moving. She was right. Not one trap touched her, but now she had come to another problem.  
Siobhan watched Amerie dodge the traps with a sense of admiration, then confusion as she noticed her stop. Then she realised, her sister had come to a turning point in the maze. From her current angle on the ground, Amerie wouldn't be able to see which turn to take in order to keep moving. 'Amerie! Turn left!' Siobhan shouted quickly.  
Amerie heard this and turned round the left corner, where a large, bloodstained dog paced up and down, up and down in a steady rhythm, patrolling this part of the maze, which just happened to be completely straight, with a right turn at the end. She watched the dog as it moved, then realised something. It didn't walk, it **_dragged_** itself along the ground, or rather just one leg. Its dragging leg was badly mangled and very unpleasant-looking, dripping blood occasionally.  
'I guess it must have got into a fight? Or maybe... maybe someone else has been here already?' Amerie said aloud, causing the dog to suddenly fix its horrible gaze on her, staring with cold, black, almost dead-looking eyes. Why had it had taken it this long to notice her? Then, it dawned upon her. This beast was blind. It was also angry at the moment as well.  
Addie, who was watching this situation take place with a mix of wonder and disgust and quite a lot of fear, suddenly noticed something in the group. She looked over at Sheldon, who seemed to be almost... crying? She widened her eyes in shock. Why on earth would he be close to tears? Well, she would have to find out afterwards. 'Amerie!' She shouted, 'Throw something! Make it turn its attention somewhere else!'  
Hearing this, Amerie picked up a conveniently-placed rock and chucked it hard behind her. The dog leapt after it, with suprising speed considering its dragging limb, and ran straight into a jet of flame. It howled horribly, then fell silent, as a rotten stench filled the air.  
Bethany, who had looked away at this point, shouted to her. 'Hey! Around the next corner there doesn't seem to be anything! It looks like you're clear to go! So go already!'  
Amerie heard this and responded by quickly turning the corner and walking confidently down its path, which seemed perfectly normal,  
just as Bethany had said.  
Suddenly, a huge, ugly and extremely angry troll crashed through the all of the maze behind her, waving its arms madly and snorting at her terrified frame.  
Amerie hesitated, then turned around and simply ran as fast as she could. The troll followed, bellowing and stomping, leaving large,  
obvious dents in the ground as it lumbered after her.  
Grace watched this in shock, then proceeded to shout out which turns Amerie would need to take.  
'Left! Now right! Right again! Left! I SAID LEFT! No not there! Yes-NO! Right! I mean LEFT! GO LEFT!' She screamed at her, jumping around like a kangaroo on a bouncy castle.  
Eventually Amerie stumbled into the clearing where the dagger floated, then she grabbed it. Her whole hand seemed to glow, then suddenly the troll exploded into nothingness, leaving only the echoes of its horrible roars behind. Amerie floated upwards, and was pulled through the air, back towards the rest of the group, who proceeded to rush at her, hugging and stammering.  
Sheldon remained on his own, wiping his forehead, sighing thankfully. 'Come on then! No time to wait right? let's go!' He jumped back into the portal, suprising the others.  
'Well... what's wrong with him? He's gone all jumpy all of a sudden!' Said Emilese, laughing.  
'In all honesty, who cares?' Said Siobhan, raising her left eyebrow first, then sticking her chin out sligtly.  
She then followed the rest of the group back into the swirling, twisting portal.

**Please Review ;D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to AwesomePersonlolxx and DolledUpInADressxx for their pretty much continuous reviews :D Love yous both :P 3**

The group exited the portal and found themselves once again in the familiar, dusty room. Siobhan looked at the group. Amerie was standing on her own, looking exceptionally pleased with herself, swinging her dagger around, causing Addie to back away quickly.  
Sheldon was standing away from the others, yet close to Amerie, wiping his eyes slightly. Siobhan stuck her chin out, looking at him menacingly. He better stay away from her sister.  
Peter on the other hand, he was looking at the stinking corpse of Ornias. Or rather he should have been...but it was gone.  
'What does this mean?' He asked himself out loud, causing everybody to jump, for it had been quite silent beforehand.  
Ignoring this, Emilese was watching Sheldon next to Amerie, thinking about Edmund. She wasn't quite sure how those two thoughts came at once, hand-in-hand, but they just did.  
Edmund seemed to be thinking the same, and he put his arm around her, stroking hers. She smiled gratefully.  
'Well then!' Said Reepicheep rather suddenly, 'I do believe we should take a breather before moving on to the next challenge! What about you? I daresay we deserve it!' And with that, he promptly, almost matter-of-factly, plonked himself down on the hard, dirty floor.  
The others followed his lead, though they sat down much more slowly and safely.  
'So Siobhan, i've been meaning to ask, why do you hate Sheldon so much?' Asked Addie. Sheldon shuffled umcomfortably.  
Siobhan sniffed and pouted slightly, then spoke. 'He's just-' She started, but then suddenly, a boy appeared out of the next portal they were supposed to be heading into. He looked at them, then he spoke. 'Hello! My name is Gregory, i've been sent by Aslan to help you in the next challenge and any after it!' He smiled, a rather dazzling sight. Siobhan was left speechless.  
Gregory was slightly taller than Peter, with dark hair, greenish blue eyes and a wonderful smile, as Siobhan had already noticed. Then again, so had Peter, but he was visualising this boy in a completely different way than Siobhan. He had taken an instant dislike to him.  
'No offense, but why would we need you?' He asked rudely.  
'Peter! Don't be horrible!' Snapped Siobhan, turning apologetically back to Gregory, who looked amused.  
'Surely you will not question Aslan's request?' He smiled, staring at Peter, who flexed his hands nervously.  
'No, of course not' He said, looking away.  
'Very well then, shall we get going?' Grinned Gregory, then, winking at Siobhan, leapt into the portal.  
Siobhan made to run after him, then stopped herself quickly. What was she doing? She had Peter! But still, this guy was, in simple,  
basic terms, fit. She turned to the others. 'I guess we should go then' She smiled sheepishly.  
'Oh you would say that' Muttered Peter, then he jumped into the portal without another word.  
As the others jumped in, Addie hung back with Siobhan. 'Siobhan? You can tell me now, why do you hate Sheldon so much?' She said.  
Siobhan looked at ehr her, then replied. 'Ever since him and Amerie have been getting along, he's been really cocky and irritating, so that's that' Then she stepped into the portal quickly.  
Addie frowned, thinking about this, then shrugged it off and followed her.

**Kind of short, but ahh well :P**  
**Please Review ;D **


	28. Chapter 28

While most of the group were pondering what their next challenge could possibly be, Peter was having completely different thoughts.  
He didn't trust this Gregory, not one bit, and he hated the way Siobhan looked at him. honestly, what was so special about him? Plus,  
Siobhan shouldn't even be looking like that at anybody but him! What sort of relationship was this? He would show this Gregory who the real man was. But then, perhaps he was being unfair. Perhaps this guy had really been sent by Aslan to help them, and if so then He should not treat him in any such way. Still... Siobhan's quick, consistent glances at Gregory were making him irritated.  
With a massive effort, Peter forced these thoughts to leave him for a little while, as he observed the new surroundings that the group had ventured into through the stomach-churning gateway.  
They were standing at the far end of a long, stone bridge, with several barrels full of what seemed to be alchahol standing to attention at the opposite side. On the ground in front of them was a simple, marble sign, chipped and dented, with words carved roughly into it.  
They read: 'It was once spoke of in the tales of old that one day, a great threat would come to Narnia and six heroic female warriors would be its last hope. If you are reading this, then you must surely be one of the six ''chosen ones'' that have been foretold'.  
The words carried on down the rest of the marble, which read: 'However, if you truly are the chosen ones, then you must prove it, by passing this test... in order to recieve the last holy artifact you have been searching for, two of you must do battle, and one of the two must draw blood from the other. Do not try to fool us by merely scratching one another, as we shall know, and we will never let you take the artifact. Good luck'.  
The marble had seemed to stretch over the ground forever, pulling the group towards its powerful words, until they finally finished reading them. They stopped and looked at each other.  
'We can't do this' Said Siobhan, looking scared, 'I will not hurt one of my sisters!'  
'We have to! Don't you see? We need to!' Emilese said, looking almost as scared, but trying to show a brave face. her quivering voice however, made her fear all to obvious, no matter what expression she masked.  
'Well now... this really does take the biscuit!' Said Reepicheep, looking thoughtfully at the two girls stood nervously in front of him.  
'It seems to me that, as you two have not yet undertook a challenge, you have to face this one' He said grimly, turning away as he did so, the guilt and also fear boiling up inside of him.  
'Yes... yes you're right' Siobhan said then looked at Emilese.  
Edmund brought himself over towards them, and suddenly, rather unexpectedly, swept Emilese into his arms, sealing his sudden embrace with a passionate kiss. They broke apart. 'Good luck Emi' He said, then moved back to the others.  
Peter made a move towards Siobhan, but was interrupted by Gregory quickly moving towards her and kneeling in front of her, kissing her hand. 'Good luck, my dear' He said, then followed Edmunds plan of staying back.  
Peter glared furiously at Gregory, his hand instinctively moving towards his sword, then moved back, not wanting to be seen. He did however mutter a quick 'Good luck' to Siobhan, who was looking rather flustered.  
Caspian however was also looking at Bethany, then quickly, without warning, he copied Edmunds 'Passionate kiss' Tactic. Bethany returned this with extreme enthusiasim.  
'OI! You two! Not the time!' Snapped Emilese, smirking.  
They both blushed and moved away from each other, smiling all the same.  
'Why is everybody copying my moves now?' Edmund thought aloud. his eyebrows raised.  
Emilese giggled, then turned to face Siobhan.  
They both drew their swords.  
'I'm sorry Emi... no hard feelings right?' Said Siobhan, the tears in her eyes now spilling freely down her cheeks.  
'Of course not Siobhan... we ahve to do this and besides, we don't have to kill each other right? That would defy the whole point of us being the ''chosen ones'' wouldn't it?' Emilese said, her tears also falling slowly from her eyes.  
They hugged each other, sobbing, then wiped their eyes and raised their weapons.  
Emilese swung her sword, Siobhan blocked it easily, and so it began.

**Didn't expect this did you? Who do you think will fall? :P**

**Please Review ;D**


	29. Chapter 29

The sounds of clashing swords and occasional gasps rang like funeral bells, cutting through the cold, black night and echoing into the darkness as the two sisters reluctantly fought.  
'I say, this isn't very intelligent is it?' Pondered Reepicheep out loud, scratching his left ear thoughtfully. 'Honestly, they do not want to fight each other, so this is hardly anything to worry about!' As these last words escaped from his mouth, a deep, booming chorus of voices sounded suddenly, their powerful words crashing through the air like a gigantic thunderclap, causing every single person present to jump rather violently. this led to Addie bumping into Ribbentrop, who then proceeded to land, quite hard, on poor Reepicheeps quivering tail. 'Why the tail? Why is it ALWAYS the TAIL?' He squealed.  
As the rather irritated mouse yelled and Ribbentrop smirked, the voices continued their extremely loud speech, which eventually silenced Reepicheep.  
'We have warned you with words engraved in marble about the terms by which you must both agree and also follow, yet you choose not to, you choose to disobey those words, you choose not to prove yourselves, by refraining from doing battle at all? Unacceptable!  
Now, Fight!' the voices said, their words tearing through the cold night air like scissors slicing a fine cloth.  
Suddenly, both Emilese and Siobhan gave a frightful jerk each, twitching strangely, then both pairs of pupils in both pairs of eyes dilated and formed tiny, white replacements, which then widened and covered the whole area of their eyeballs, leaving them without a trace of any other colour. the sisters stared blankly at each other, then suddenly sprang, swinging their blades, snarling and snapping and screaming horribly in a sudden blaze of scorching fury.  
The rest of the group were standing deathly still, shocked beyond words at what they were somehow, all of a sudden, witnessing.  
'What's happening?' Shrieked Amerie, tears of sheer terror sliding down her cheeks. Sheldon put his amr around her in an awkward sort of way.  
Bethany, who was leaning on Caspians chest, looked too scared and amazed to speak. The fear however was not a childs fear, nor was it a teenage girls. This was a mature, adult fear, but it was fear all the same, and fear is always the same terrible emotion, no matter how old or mature the person is.  
The rest of the groups expressions mirrored hers perfectly as they watched the struggling pair, unable to help, for they dared not anger the voices (which was what they had all, silently, decided to call them, for it seemed most rational) again.  
Peter was watching Siobhan fight with a mixture of terror and disbelief. He knew that the chosen ones had to prove themselves, but surely this was taking everything too far? Forcing them against their own free will to cause harm to one another? He looked over at Gregory as he thought this, and his racing heart skipped a beat when he saw that the boy was grinning. Peter blinked, rubbed his eyes and then looked again. Gregory looked just as worried and fearful as the others. A trick of the light, perhaps? Peter asked himself.  
What light? It's night time you fool! Perhaps he had just imagined it, but he would keep it in his memory anyway, just in case.  
Meanwhile, the sisters were continuing their wild, almost feral battle. Emilese made a wide, mid-height slash, which Siobhan parried with a brutal upwards swing of her own, before lashing out with her free hand, just barely slashing Emilese's cheeck, making four long,  
crimson cuts.  
The rest of the group held their breath as the blood trickled down her cheek, thinking it was finally over, but then the sisters continued their duel of anger.  
Gregory let out a long, obvious sigh that would have been almost comical in any other situation. 'Apperently, a few scratches are not enough' He said, watching intently. Peter glared at him, then continued watching, waiting and praying for this madness to stop, yet, at the same time, fearing its uncertain end.

**Please Review ;D**


	30. Chapter 30

Now if the group were expecting another long and intense battle between the sisters since tehy began to fight again, they were very suprised. However, they were also unsure about the type of suprise, for it was not pleasant, nor was it completely horrible.  
Siobhan had made a quick jump to the left, avoiding Emilese's slash, then quickly jabbed at her stomach. The jab missed by an inch,  
yet that fraction of a second in which Siobhan stood suprised was all Emilese needed. She brought up her sword and plunged it into Siobhan's right leg.  
Siobhan screamed in pain and fell to one knee. As she did so, her eyes gradually faded back to their normal, previous state, and she began to sob.  
Emilese looked around groggily, as though she had only just awoke from a deep, unpleasant sleep. Her eyes scanned the bridge,  
then fixed upon her sisters kneeling, sobbing frame.  
'Siobhan! No! What happened?' She cried, hurrying to her sister, putting an arm around her and beginning to sob herself. The others looked at them both uncertainly, looks of shock still etched upon their faces yet also a new look, a look of relief.  
'You were-' Edmund started, but was interrupted by the deafening chorus of voices, returning in the aftermath of the battle.  
'Well done, you are indeed the chosen ones... to be able to do something so heartbreakingly challenging! Now, step into the portal in front of you in order to proceed to that what you wish to see...' They boomed, and as they spoke these words, an enormous, black portal materialised in front of them all.  
The group looked at one another for a minute, then watched as the two sisters stopped crying and stood up.  
'Siobhan needs help, what are we going to do?' Stammered Emilese, who still had no idea what had happened. The others thought it best not to tell her just yet.  
'Don't worry, i'm a healer!' Smiled Gregory, flashing his perfect teeth at her, 'I better heal all of you actually, as none of you are exactly healthy' He smirked as he said this, a smirk only Peter noticed, then went over to Emilese and Siobhan. He muttered some form of language, then suddenly Siobhan felt all the pain in her leg dissapear. Emilese suddenly felt fantastic as well.  
'Wow!' Said Siobhan, gasping, 'I feel fine!' She smiled at Gregory, who smiled back, causing her to promptly blush.  
Gregory did the same to the others in turn, although Peter refused his help.  
'Im fine thank you' He said stiffly.  
'Oh, come now, don't be like that' Said Gregory, then all of a sudden, his eyes darkened, then flashed a dark crimson, and his teeth appeared to be long, yellow fangs, protruding from green, flaking lips. '_Let me stitch you... let me twist you... let me BURN you!_' He whispered, his face almost touching Peters.  
Suddenly and without warning, Peter's instinctive nature got the better of him and he slugged Gregory straight in the face.  
Gregory fell to the floor, his lip bleeding heavily, his face looking normal again. Peter breathed heavily, then looked at the others in triumph. They all looked flabbergasted.  
'PETER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?' Shouted Siobhan, rushing over to Gregory, as the others did the same, glaring at Peter.  
'What? Did you not see it? His face?' Peter stammered, looking more than confused.  
'All this is about his FACE? Peter! How Jealous _are_ you? Pathetic!' Snapped Emilese, helping Gregory up.  
The others were glancing angrily at Peter, which was when he realised, _none of them had seen him change_. Only he had.  
'I say my boy, what the devil is the matter with you?' Snapped Reepicheep, unable to contain his shocked anger. 'Come now Gregory,  
lead the way... Peter you may follow behind or remain here, I doubt anybody will be sad to see you stay at this point'  
As the others walked towards the portal, Gregory slumping slightly,_ putting on a great show_ Peter thought, Edmund turned to his brother.  
'Peter... why?' He asked simply.  
'You didn't see him change? His face change?' Peter asked stupidly.  
'I did yeah, after you smacked him in the face!' Edmund said, shaking his head. 'We have to go, come on, i'm sure everyone will forget about this eventually' Edmund walked over to the portal, which Addies legs were only just dissapearing out of, then stepped inside.  
Peter stood on his own, his mind and heart racing.

**Please Review ;D**


	31. Chapter 31

The group emerged from the portal and were stunned to find themselves floating above the great sea atop a gigantic fortress. The whole thing itself was illuminated by hundreds and hundreds of torches, yet they added no colour to its imposing black walls.  
Sheldon let out a gasp of suprise, which was followed by a fearful gulp, the sort of gulp you would find comical in a cartoon. There was nothing comical about this however. He stared up at the sky above them, then looked down and instantly wished he had not. They were in fact, on a huge, oval-shaped platform suspended above the castles very top tower. His worst fears had been comfirmed. From this height or not, he knew he had been here before, and only just escaped.  
'This is-' Started Addie, looking thoroughly scared already.  
'The castle from your vision, yes... i was held here, i remember now' Sheldon said in a low, trembling voice. He looked at the others.  
'What on earth are we doing here?'  
'Well... We were supposed to get some form of helpful item to aid us... remember?' Said Emilese, 'But i doubt I can smack a demon over the head with a castle'. Amerie was looking thoughtfully at Gregory, who had a strange, knowing look on his face. 'What do you think Gregory?' She asked,  
fixing him with a confused gaze.  
Gregory made no movement at first, then he turned and walked into the middle of the platform, his eyes burning with a confident and strange glare, although he was looking at nothing in particular. He stopped suddenly, then got on his hands and knees and began some form of prayer.  
Reepicheep watched this little ritual with growing concern. 'What the devil is the boy doing?' He asked quickly, then started towards him.  
He stopped suddenly. Well, technically he never actually moved, for he found he could not. 'What on earth is going on?' He stammered with suprise, staring stupidly at his frozen feet.  
Bethany went over to help him, but found she was having the same problem. _This isn't a case of being frozen with fear then_. she thought,  
I really can't move. She looked round at the others. They all wore the same shocked expression, every one of them frozen in place.  
'What's happening?' Shouted Siobhan, looking over at Gregory.  
Gregory suddenly stopped his praying, then turned to face them. 'Healer? Ha! I'm no healer... although the side effect from the freezing before it acutally begins is healing, so i suppose the whole thing hasn't been a complete fiasco... perhaps you could call the healing a,  
''before effect'' Haha!' He grinned as he said this, and Siobhan, and everyone else for that matter, was stunned to see dripping yellow fangs where his perfect white teeth had once been. _Peter was right_ thought Siobhan, then she began to sob, at her own stupidity, her foolish trusting of such a... boy? Male? Creature? It didn't matter. It was the same basic fact...they had all been tricked.  
'You... you...' Started Grace, then cursed Gregory with every foul word she could think of. Gregory merely smirked.  
'Do not worry, for you are about to meet the new ruler of this pathetuc land...well, until we have drained all of its energy of course, and then i promise you can have it back... if anybody still lives' He laughed after he said this, a deep booming sound, which was when the group heard his voice change, the laughinng became even deeper, more distorted and inhuman, then his whole body suddenly exploded in a flash of red, and that was also when they saw his true form.  
Addie let out a frightened squeak, then fainted as she laid eyes on it. Which was a strange thing to see, a person fainting yet staying upright and completely still. Siobhan began to scream at her.  
'Addie! Wake up! ADDIE! STOP IGNORING ME ADDIE!' She yelled, almost hysterically.  
'What a strange thing to say to a person who has fainted' Pondered Caspian, who had been confused with the things Siobhan did and said ever since he had met her. He seemed the least afraid of all of them, possibly because if one thing caught his interest he would focus only on that, until he became bored.  
The rest of the group stared opened-mouthed at the thing Gregory truly was, as he turned, floating and turning simultaneously to face them all.  
_I wish Peter had come, oh god, how i wish he had_ Siobhan thought, as the monster bore down on them.

**Please Review ;D**


	32. Chapter 32

To a humans mind, Hell has always been a place of utter horror, full of nothing but pain, humiliation and torture for all of eternity. We have always imagined it as this place, a place where we are forced to confront our worst fears, the things we see in our nightmares, forever, never becoming an easier thing to do. A burning apocalypse filled with horrifying creatures, or demons as we refer to them,  
who relish the pain, the endless suffering. This is how we have always imagined it. However, as Ragnarok, Emperor of The Leviathans and bringer of such destruction and hate, sat in his gigantic throne, surrounded by this, overlooking his many followers torture the people they had captured from the multiverse, some a few weeks ago, others many centuries ago, he thought that humans, with their primitive, yet rather vivid imagination, were not so far off the truth. Still, their vision of Hell was an understatement to his eyes. While Nicor, their own, torturous planet was not actually Hell, he couldn't imagine it being far from it. But of course, who needed Hell when Nicor existed? Plenty of Horror here.  
'Perfect' He grinned, snapping his pincers in delight as he did so.  
Suddenly, a loud, blood-curdling horn sounded throughout the land, and every living being fell silent. Ragnarok folded his many legs,  
(a strange thing to see a huge spider do, as was laying eyes on the way he sat) and snapped his pincers much more vigorously.  
'The call from Jezebeth in Narnia...' He said, his eyes widening in excitement, 'Finally...it is time'.

_A Griffin_ thought Siobhan, staring in horror, _Gregory is a Griffin, a bloodstained, black-feathered, red-eyed Griffin_.  
Gregory, or Jezebeth as he (it?) had now revealed, screeched at the group, who were completely frozen. Quite literally.  
'Well now my pathetic, weak, and pretty damn stupid companions, Prepare to meet your long and terrible demise, for Lord Ragnarok approaches!' He smirked and snapped his bloodstained beak as he said this, fixing his glowing red eyes on each of them in turn.  
'And just incase you thought it couldn't get any better, well, just wait til' you hear this!' He yelled hysterically. 'As a reward for lovely and absolutely fabulous display of unbelievable trickery, treachery and downright nastiness involving you miserable lot, I get to pick one of you off, right now! Oh, the excitement! Who shall it be? Hmm?' He grinned wildly as he babbled this, saliva spilling out of his snapping beak and his crimson eyes darting around in a mad excitement.  
_Oh god, I cannot believe I used to think that thing was fit!_ Siobhan thought to herself in disgust.  
As if he had heard her words, his gaze swooped over to her, followed by the rest of his body, and he landed in front of her, Grinning.  
'Well... I've taken a bit of a fancy to you you know Dear...' he laughed, looking at her, his tounge slipping in and out of his mouth slowly.  
She looked at him, disgusted.  
His eyes flickered a little, then he giggled. 'What's the matter? I thought u liked me Siobhan dear... would you not like to taste me?'  
Siobhan gasped in horror, but still couldn't move. What on earth could she do?  
'Yes... yes you will do! You will not taste me... but i will taste YOU' Jezebeth screamed, then grabbed her and opened his huge jaws,  
roaring as he did so.  
'NO!' screamed Siobhan, and found suddenly that she could move. Her amazement must have shown on her face, because Jezebeth laughed again.  
'Yes, the freezing stops if you are moved suddenly and roughly, but that isn't going to help the others is it? Nor you!'  
Siobhan looked into that wide, gaping, stinking, blood-dripping mouth and waited for the end.

But the end did not come.  
Suddenly, a dagger flashed through the air, shot past Siobhans side, and planted itself in Jezebeths chest, which was his heart could have been.  
Jezebeth roared in anger and pain, dropping Siobhan in his mad rage.  
A figure ran past Siobhan, grabbed the dagger, which was stuck rather deep into the demons skin, ran up his front then plunged their sword straight into his throat.  
The demon screamed madly, making harsh gaggin sounds, thrashed about through the air, then fell back to the ground, twitched a tiny bit, coughed, then lay still.  
Siobhan looked at her saviour, as he came running over.  
'Peter!' She cried, running over to him and rushing into his arms. 'I'm so sorry! I don't know why i acted the way I did, It wasn't me, It couldn't have been me! I'm so sorry!' She sobbed, burying her head into his chest.  
'Don't be, it's fine, all that matters is you're safe now' He replied smiling at her. He kissed her briefly then looked at the others.  
'That's brilliant, fantastic and might I add it's about time you showed up Peter my friend!' Smiled Reepicheep. 'Now will you kindly shove us all rather roughly so we may move?'  
Peter did so. listening to the many 'Thank you's' and 'Thank God's'. Until he came to Ribbentrop.  
'WAIT!' Shouted Reepicheep. The group looked at him, puzzled. 'Let me shove him!' He smirked then leapt at Ribbentrop, knocking him over.  
'Why you little...' Shouted Ribbentrop, chasing after the laughing mouse. The others fell about laughing.  
'Okay people calm down now... We have a problem' Said Caspian, instantly silencing everyone. 'That was a lovely sentence you said to Siobhan, Peter... but i do have one problem with it'.  
Peter looked at him. 'What?' He asked.  
'The ''it's fine'' part' Said Caspian frowning, 'Not to depress people of course, but there is the small matter of a Demon Emperor who is now heading our way'.  
The group grimaced, looking at one another fearfully.  
'Well then...' Said Grace after a long, awkward silence which seemed to had lasted for a lifetime, 'I guess we better be ready for the fight of our lives'.  
'I could not agree more!' Said Reepicheep drawing his sword, watching as the others did the same.

**Please review ;D**


	33. Chapter 33

Since the very first moment of the groups arrival, the very first time they all laid their eyes upon the wonders of Narnia, and all the way up until this very moment, the moment when our heroes were preparing for battle, a battle that would decide the fate of the land, most of Narnia's inhabitants had been blissfully unaware of any of their trials and tribulations, their amazing bravery, and above all else, their belief in the world they had found themselves in, and their sudden love for it.  
It came as quite a shock then, when the clouds above them exploded, revealing gigantic portals, out of which thousands of horrifying beings hurtled towards them, screaming and howling as they did so. The people of Narnia had been unprepared for such terror, and were now suffering for it. The woods burned, the people were either slaughtered or captured, to be taken to the demon's planet for endless torture, and the sea's were sucked dry, leaving only barren wastelands where they had once been.  
The Leviathans came, and Narnia burned in the apocalypse.

Addie awoke to find herself being held by several members of the group, who were all acting rather strangely. She looked over to Siobhan, who was shouting at her hysterically. Well, perhaps not everybody was acting strange and different then.  
'Addie! You're awake!' Emilese cried, hugging her.  
'What...what happened?' Addie asked her, frowning.  
'You blacked out, just like that! Gave us all quite a scare actually!' Said Reepicheep, who looked quite suprised at her apperent lack of knowledge as to how she had done so.  
'Oh...I see' Addie said, then suddenly remembered her dream, and her drowsy confusion soon turned to utter fear. 'We have to hurry!  
I saw what will happen! Narnia... it burns! I had a vision!' She stammered, her eyes watering.  
The others fell silent at this, Addie's look of horror mirrored on each of their faces.  
'Well then, what shall we do?' Asked Grace simply.  
'Well, I suppose all we can do is wait for Ragnarok to show himself' Said Edmund sadly.  
'But... if we just wait for him to come, he'll bring his minions as well! People will die! We can't let that happen!' Said Peter sternly.  
Nobody knew quite how to respond to this, and so they fell silent once more. 'I can take you to their world... the land of Nicor...but it will be very dangerous' Said a warm and instantly familiar voice.  
'ASLAN!' Shouted Reepicheep, turning and bowing to the great lion, who had somehow appeared behind them all.  
Siobhan turned to look at him, and the others followed her lead. Bethany had a sudden inspirational thought.  
'Aslan... erm...sir? Will you be helping us there? Surely you will!' She said, in quite a shy tone.  
'The prophecy states that only the Chosen Ones may do this' He said quickly.  
The group sighed and fell back to looking miserable as they heard this. Now what? Surely they alone couldn't do this?  
'Then again... the prophecy said nothing about a lot of the things you have been through, so I don't see why not' Aslan smiled.  
They all gave a great cheer, and formed a large circle as they discussed their plan.

As the group gave this cheer, Ragnarok felt it's power, it's warm happiness, and recoiled, shuddering. Where had that come from?  
He had no idea. No matter, whoever had created that happiness would soon be suffering beyond even their wildest nightmares. Yet,  
Jezebeth had not yet confirmed his call... perhaps he was being particularly picky with his food.  
Ragnarok smirked as he thought this, then called for his best warriors to be brought to his throne.  
'I sense that all is not well with jezebeth... I want you all to stand guard at the entrance to my castle! We cannot afford to take an risks!'  
The warriors nodded, then turned to leave.  
'WAIT' Ragnarok boomed, stopping them in their tracks. 'You two! wait outside my quarters... As you are clearly the deadliest here, I shall use you for my own means of protection'.  
The two he was speaking to looked at him, then stopped either side of his huge door, doing as they had been ordered.  
The Six of Nicor, as they werr known, never spoke. and all looked exactly the same. Clad in nothing but flowing white robes, they certainly stood out from the usual crowd. They were all well over seven feet tall, and appeared to have no faces underneath the shade of their hoods. They were the best of the best, and not to be underestimated, for that would be the last thing a person did.  
Ragnarok sat, smiled, and waited for the call once more.

**Getting tense now :P**  
**Please review ;D **


End file.
